Descending Dawn
by Corvina-Lindalay92
Summary: After a life time of only seven years, the son of Aro and the daughter of Edward Cullen begin to feel a change in their intentions towards each other. Conflicted by the differences of their lives, the Ancient Child, Ambrogio, must make the choice of either having; Renesmee a member of the Volturi as his mate, or hide his feelings and let her future remain with Jacob.
1. Chapter 1: A Father's Gift

**Chapter 1**

**A Father's Gift**

_**The self-proclaimed Vampire Royal Family; now with a Prince – a Prince of only half of immortality, an Ancient Child – but that does not mean that he will not suffer the same weakness as that of his father, the same weakness which affects all men.  
When You Can Live Forever; What Do You Live For?  
Ambrogio knows this; and now, for the future of his family, the Volturi, and the Cullens, Ambrogio must make the choice that will change everything.**_

* * *

Finally after seven and half years I had stopped aging and now was eternally eighteen. My father and my step-mother had taught me so much of the vampire world; to him, I was a very valuable part of his collection of gifted immortals – by far as replacing my father's desire to invite Edward Cullen into the coven. My gift was distant and tactical telepathy – and therefore I was able to read the immediate and past thoughts and memories of almost an individual; but also under physical contact, I am able to let others see what I have seen, as well as what I have seen in the minds of others. And even the power to project my mental voice into another's mind.

With even more help from my uncles, Marcus and Caius, I was able to put this power to the best of my abilities; and not mention my dear friends – The Cullens. It had been a while since the last I saw them – because they lived amongst humans they had to relocate and so they moved to another part of the country – much to Bella's dismay as her father was still human; and I had not seen them in nearly six years.

We used to visit them every six months for two weeks but it had been years; three years ago we stopped going, for Caius believed it was time that I should start taking my job seriously as a member of the Volturi Guard. And so on my seventh birthday, when I finally stopped aging, my father – Aro – bestowed me with my very own necklace of the Volturi crest.

It was odd sometimes when I thought to myself about the fact that I was only ten and half but my physical and mental development were far beyond my years. But as I said, it had been five years since I last saw the Cullens and I missed them terribly – but I missed one Cullen in particular far more than any of the others. Renesmee Carlie Cullen was my oldest and dearest friend, she was only a few months older than me and I had known her literally since birth; and I loved sharing something with her that hardly anyone else could – she and I were the same, we were both half-breeds. Half mortal and half immortal; neither living nor dead.

In most recent events, the Volturi had had to interfere with a happening in France – a coven of three had been causing complications – this was not my first case, far from it, I had been involved with a few ever since I was physically twelve (roughly three years old, give or take), and yet my father still refused to send me out with the hunting party.

The vampire coven was brought before us. I stood proudly, in my new black Cairo suit, between my father and Marcus; Jane and Alec took their usual spots a few feet from Caius, and Felix and Demetri stood at the entrance of the throne room. The three vampires, a dark-haired woman and two strong physical men were dragged into the room; I read their immediate thoughts and searched into their past memories, witnessing every aspect of their treachery. I then placed my hand on my father's and he absorbed everything.

"_Excellent. Very good, Ambrogio. Well done._"

Most of the confrontation was rather… challenging, particularly when one of the males advanced towards my father but luckily Jane intervened, and so it made no difference when Caius had them killed anyway. Afterwards my father approached me with the ever childish grin on his face.

"Well done, my son." His praise was most undeserving, but I thanked him none the less.

"Gino, as it has come to my attention, recently, that we have not seen our dear friends the Cullens in quite some time." He spoke wistfully.

"Indeed, Father; about five years and seven months." I replied.

His milky eyes widened, followed by a childish grin, "Really. Well then; we better start making preparations immediately."

I was a little confused. "What are you saying?"

Reading his mind, I saw. _"I was going to surprise you – as a present for Christmas when we go visit the Cullens." _

Smiling so, I was over-whelmed. "Thank you, Father. But Caius-"

"Do not fret, your uncle and I have had a little chat; but I promise you, everything's fine now." He replied.

I hugged him again and went to go pack immediately; I could not believe I was going to see Renesmee again and not to mention Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and all the others.

* * *

The next morning Father entrusted Caius, Athenodora, and the others to look after things while we were gone; and then Jane, Alec, Marcus, and my mother accompanied my father and I to Forks – since the Cullens had come back for the holidays. When the plane landed the ground was covered with white snow, little ice crystals fell from the sky, and in the car park I saw Carlisle waving to us – looking back through my father's thoughts I saw that he had already told Carlisle of our coming.

"Friends," greeted Carlisle. "It's so nice to see you again."

It was like greeting a long unseen member of the family as I hugged him.

"Look at you, Gino. All grown up now, huh?" Then Carlisle looked back at my hair; it had grown longer but I still had it tied in the silver satin ribbon Alice had given to me a few days after birth. "Still some things never change." He chuckled.

Nodding, as he greeted the rest of the family, I peered through his passed thoughts to this morning when he saw Edward, Bella, and Renesmee – she had aged a few years since the last I saw her, now trapped at seventeen, and it was no surprise why my father kept calling her an angel. We hopped in the car and Carlisle drove us to the three-story glass mansion, it was just as I remembered it – even the blasted scent of wet-dog still lingered around the walls; inside footsteps lightly rattled the floorboards. We entered from the front door, and all smiles shined in our direction.

Esme was the first I embraced. "Oh welcome back, Gino." She smiled, as she kissed my forehead.

I shook hands with Jasper, while Emmett tried to put me in a head lock but, reading his mind, I was just a little too fast for his liking; the conversation that travelled in the room was a little different to the tone playing inside their minds – as they greeted the twins, Marcus and my mother and father – the level of respect and fear was still just as I remembered. Casual as their behaviour was. I hugged Alice, and Rosalie gave me a small kiss on the cheek – as she was still in love with the small baby I used to be – and then from the opened window jumped in the last two remaining Cullens.

"Hello Edward, Bella." I greeted.

Edward shook my hand, and was still trying to read the minds of others as Bella awkwardly hugged me, but then both he and I could hear nothing; in the presence of the twins, I automatically knew Bella had stretched out her mental shield over everyone – though I felt a slight strange relief in that, as I could now behave like a normal person without the distraction.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked. Hoping she would jump in from the window behind them.

"She's still out with Jacob." Replied Bella,

"They won't be long; I told Nessie a surprise would be waiting for her when she got home." Smiled Edward; hinting that _I_ was the surprise.

Carlisle and Esme began conversation between Marcus and my parents; even my brother and sister tried to mingle but it was slightly awkward spectacle watching them try, though suddenly multiple foot-steps and a foul smell came from outside. I ran to the glass window and outside was Renesmee sliding off Jacob's wolf back.

"Hey, Nesmee." I grinned calmly, as she opened the door.

Her eyes opened wide, "Gino!" she squealed.

Running straight into my arms; I twirled her around in a hug, and felt the sensation of the snow in her hair melt into mine.

"Oh, sorry; I'm covering you in snow, oh dear." Her excitement only made me feel more welcomed, "But I can't believe you came all the way here – for Christmas."

"Thank my father. It was his idea."

Renesmee smiled, because of Bella's shield I couldn't read her mind but I could feel that she wanted to run to him; but she was as ever reluctant, simply because of the respectful fear she had for him – since her first encounter with him wasn't exactly the warmest.

"Thank you so much, Aro." Feeling her silently wishing that she could throw her arms around his neck.

Father replied, "My pleasure, my dear." Probably wishing that she would've hugged him too.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Presents

**Chapter 2**

**Christmas Presents**

The next morning was Christmas Day, after a good night's sleep of settling down in the guest room – which was Edward's old room – everyone gathered down stairs in the decorated living room; Alice had, once again, gone a bit over board with her decorative skills. Though no one could deny, it was beautifully thought out; a large authentic but strategically decorated tree was placed in the corner of the room, covered in silver, purple, and red tinsel with a star placed on top, and underneath the tree were lots of presents.

Some of us sat down on the white lounge as Alice and Esme began handing out the presents; even my father had brought me something, he sat down beside me and pulled a small black box from his pocket.

"Here, Son; I wanted you to have this," Father opened the box, and inside was a beautiful golden ring with an elegant cut ruby beaming up at me. "It was your mother's... it was her dying wish for you to have it."

I instantly grew attached to the object as I placed it on the centre finger of my right hand; because of my gift to see into the past memories of a person, I knew what had happen to her – I knew who she was and everything about her because of what I saw when she was pregnant with me. It was as if I knew my mother as though she still existed; then underneath, in my lap was a book – it was a photo album with pictures of my mother when she was alive and happy; even when she was pregnant with me, pictures of her bruised and pale but happy.

"Thank you so much, Father. This means a lot to me." I replied, and hugged him with all my might.

He chuckled. "Now just wait and see what else I brought you." Father then dashed up stairs.

Then all of a sudden came Bella's voice. "Hey!"

She and Renesmee both opened their presents and from the box they pulled out… baseball outfits?

Father then had returned with a few boxes; and then suddenly there was a knock at the door, and in came Felix, Heidi, Renata, and Demetri.

"What is going on here?" I asked. Bella's mental shield was still up so I had no way of guessing what was going on, which was a little uncomfortable.

My father then stepped forward placing the boxes on the lounge. "Carlisle and I coordinated this year; and as Alice has so kindly told me that a storm will be hovering over soon so…" Then from the boxes Father pulled out dark black-maroon baseball outfits with the Volturi crest on the back and left breast pocket – complete with mating hats.

"We decided to do thing a little different this year, right Aro?" said Carlisle.

"That's right. This time we are going to have a sporting battle," He smirked. "A battle of the covens."

I looked back at the new arrivals, or should I say 'team mates'.

Excitedly we each got dressed in our new outfits; it was so unusual seeing the guard out of their old-fashioned clothes – even though the tailoring of the baseball outfits was a little old-fashioned – it just wasn't the same, the only one who was hardly in playing clothes was Uncle Marcus – as he was the umpire. Felix, Alec, Heidi, and even my father, put on their hats and we marched out onto the playing field; it was amusing seeing the guard so competitive in such a playful way – I knew my existence had loosened them up but I had no idea it was of this extremeness.

My father flicked the marron scarf around his neck, and Alec slouched the silver bat over his left shoulder as we spotted the Cullens lined up in a loose orderly fashion, each too in their Cullen team uniforms; but Bella's shield was still up so neither Edward nor I could cheat. Though I saw that Emmett and Edward's faces were deeply stiff in trying their hardest not to laugh, I was guessing because no one had ever seen us like this before.

The line came together while Marcus stood to the side between us.

"I want to see a clean game. So everyone gets a turn the pairings will matched to comparability, this is not a particular order; Aro and Carlisle, Sulpicia and Esme, Felix and Emmett," The two monstrous vampires seemed quite happy with their match. "Heidi and Rosalie, Demetri and Jasper, Renata and Alice, Jane and Bella, Alec and Edward, and finally Ambrogio and Renesmee."

"We'll bat first." Said Father,

Renesmee had the ball in her hand. "I'm the one with the brutal fast ball." She chuckled quite sinisterly.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle that, Nesmee." I replied wickedly.

The teams fanned out. Alec stood up to the plate first with Edward at the pitch; we waited for the first crack of lightening, and then Edward delivered his first throw – Alec swung but only managed to get to second base – as Jasper happened to be in the right place of the field. Next was Heidi with Rosalie; Alec got his run but Heidi was caught out by Rose when Esme passed the ball to her – the two vixens eyed each other coldly as they parted. Hoots and cheers stirred from the field as Carlisle stood up to the pitch, smiling at Aro, as my father spun the bat impressively; grinning confidently, he raised the bat to his ear – Jane and Renata cheered as the bat ringed like thunder as my father hit the ball out of the field with Edward pursuing it – but Edward was just not fast enough as Aro skid across the home base.

"Nice one, Father."

We switched sides and Demetri was up first, Jasper hit the ball, but Felix back flipped off a nearby tree – winking at Bella as he landed with the ball in his hand. After Alice got Renata out, Esme and my mother had their shot, and Jane and Bella tied the score, now it was my turn. Renesmee gripped the bat firmly, turning my wrist with the ball in my hand, I flung my arm back and delivered the strike; she swung and the ball flew out of the playing field. Demetri raced after it with grace and style, cheering roared as he passed it to Alec – he threw it to Marcus at home base.

"Oooo, so close." Said Marcus. "Safe!"

The Cullens cheered in their victory, we all shook hands and congratulated them in their fair play.

"Even in defeat, who knew the Volturi could play baseball." Said Edward.

"Thank you, Edward; we're all full of surprises." Father replied. "But still, what a tremendous game."

"Yeah, keep it up and some day you _might_ be able to beat us." Mocked Emmett.

Felix glared at him, "Oh is that so, Cullen." He then lunged forward and the two giant vampires began wrestling.

I leaned over and whispered to Renesmee. "I wedgier twenty dollars Felix's wins."

She replied, "You're on."

The fight was aggressively playful, Felix had Emmett caught in a head lock and was unable to over throw him; suddenly the wrestling match turned into a snowball fight when Rosalie threw one in the back of Felix's head after beating Emmett in the headlock. Snowballs were soon flying everywhere, snow angels were planted on the ground; and my father laughed so hysterically when he buried Renesmee and I after knocking all the snow off an entire tree.

* * *

This Christmas had been the best one I had had in years. We all went off on an afternoon hunt – but in separate parties – the Cullens went into the woods, while the Volturi raced to the Canadian border to feed on humans. After we had returned, we were all still laughing and shaking the snow out from our hair as we entered the house.

"This has been such an entertaining visit." Said Father, "But I fear that we will have to leave quite soon."

I looked at him heavy hearted. "What? Now? Father, please one more night?" I pleaded.

Renesmee then grabbed hold of his attention, "Can't you stay, just one more night... _Please_."

She fluttered her eyes adorably Father couldn't help but smile, "Oh very well, but the rest of the guard must to return to Caius." He replied.

"Of course, Master." Nodded Demetri.

The others returned to Italy immediately but I was permitted to stay behind for a few more days, under Marcus's, Alec's and Jane's watchful eyes; Renesmee and I had so much to catch up on. Firstly, we hunted together in the woods, laughing so much as I chased her through the tops of the trees – though it was a little annoying as I could always see and hear Jacob with us.

Renesmee showed me around Forks and she even introduced me to her grandfather, Charlie Swan. Together we arrived at the house, and immediately my throat began to burn; I felt both of our bodies tense a bit as Charlie opened the door, and the old man's face lit up at the sight of Renesmee.

"Hey, Nessie. Come to wish your old granddad a happy Christmas?" he smiled.

Renesmee hugged her grandfather, and nodded, "Merry Christmas, Grandpa! And there's someone I wanted you to meet."

Charlie looked at me and instantly I saw his mind come to a conclusion; though not as dramatically as Bella, but it was a little hazy to see Charlie's thoughts – I suppose it was like a pure vampire looking into their human memories – but what I could see was that he believed I was pursuing Renesmee as a love interest.

I shook Charlie's hand respectfully, "Hello Chief Swan, Renesmee has told me so much about you. It's an honour to officially meet you, at last; I'm Ambrogio Voltago, but please call me Gino."

"Hi, Gino." In his mind, my surname and my face had struck a recalling chord but he couldn't remember where.

"I believe you met my father and my siblings a few years ago... Aro Voltago." I continued to jog his memory.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle's Italian friend; I thought you looked familiar. How's things goin'?" he asked,

"Fantastic, we had a few problems a few weeks ago, but other than that everything's going perfectly. Back home, it's a little surprising, how I'm still adjusting to being addressed as a prince."

Charlie's eye then flickered back and forth between me and Renemsee, "So, are you two..."

"Dating? No, no, no," chuckled Renesmee, "No, Gino's my best friend. I just wanted him to finally meet you."

I vaguely saw the wheels in Charlie's head turning, _"I think I might need to get her a can of pepper spray soon."_

Renesmee casually grabbed my hand; and I was snickering to myself as I exchanged the thought to her, "Okay. Well, Grandpa, I'll see you later; I'm just gonna show Gino the rest of the town."

Charlie nodded, "Okay, see later then, Ness."

Renesmee and I were still chuckling to ourselves about the thought Charlie had about us; but as I looked back to him, eyeing us from the doorway, one last time I could see that Charlie was suspicious of me, as he was with the truth about Renesmee and Bella.


	3. Chapter 3: Ambrogio's Mistake

**Chapter 3**

**Ambrogio's Mistake**

That night Renesmee had booked a reservation for the two of us at a small restaurant – _without_ Jacob. Compared to the taste of blood, the food at the restaurant was quite awful but it still had some sweet tastes to it; such as the creamy barbecue gravy on the mushroom ravioli.

As we arrived, we took our spots at the centre table, and as we ate, I looked at Renesmee in the dim light of the lamp shade; her skin reflected the glow so beautifully and her soft brown eyes just sparkled like diamonds. Seeing passed the resemblance of Edward and Bella present in her face; all I could see before me was the stunning young woman I had had the privilege of knowing my whole life – never changing, always staying as perfect as she was.

Renesmee caught me staring, though shamefully it was not the first time of the night, but she smirked to reply my look. "What are you staring at?" she asked, pushing back a string of hair behind her ear.

I smiled, tilting my head to the side. "I don't know. You're still the Renesmee I've always remembered, even now, I still see the little girl behind the face of the young woman I see before me; but something's just different about you."

Renesmee sighed. "You remind me so much of your father, you know that." Breathing a laugh as I found her remark to be a compliment, and then she asked. "Gino, if I asked you to leave the Volturi, would you do it?"

Even with the ability to read her mind, I had no idea where the question came from; and suddenly I felt the dream-like state of the evening had just disappeared.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" I replied.

Renesmee then placed her warm hand over my own, "Because I really want you to stay in Forks…with me."

I leaned back in my chair; reading her immediate mind all of her thoughts were of us – every other past time, it was mostly about her and Jacob. But now she wanted me to stay; so she could have someone new to be with. But even after I paid for the meal, as much as I tried to avoid the matter; Renesmee still pushed on about the conversation.

"You still haven't given me an answer." She prompted.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Renes?" I snapped, "That for you I would just abandon the Volturi and my father."

"Gino, you know I didn't mean it like that." I quickly calmed myself, knowing that she never meant to harm; I apologised and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her tight. "It's just that, as much as I love my Jacob, I really want you to stay; we have fun together don't we? I mean, you're my best friend."

As we walked on down the lane, she clutched onto my arm; placing her head against my shoulder, I too leaned down and rested my cheek against her hair. _"Renesmee, as my best friend too, you know I would promise to do anything for you if you asked it of me; but asking me to leave my family is something I just cannot do. It'd be like me asking you to leave your family to be with me in the Volturi."_

As we headed back to the Cullen's house; we strolled silently through the woods, taking our time under the twilight moon. The thin snow was slugging beneath our feet, suddenly then she yanked on my arm to a stop; Renesmee looked up and above our heads was a small string of mistletoe. My heart stopped once and then gained its speed a little faster than normal; I did not even have to read her mind to know where this was going.

_"It's still the Christmas season, so can I ask for one thing of you…?"_ My heartbeat intensified a fraction faster, as she whispered perfectly, "Kiss me."

Looking down at her lips, I went into an uncontrollable trance – where the body just seemed to control itself and all you could do was watch. I cupped her jaw; and we both tried our hardest to control our breathing but it was almost impossible when finally our lips touched for the first time. Desire pulsated down my body, thoughts were being exchanged back and forth with her finger tips just under my chin; her lips were so soft, it was almost like kissing satin with a hint of strawberry, but hesitantly I stopped the kiss when her blood began to make me thirsty.

I looked down at her glowing face, and now the difference in her was now clear; it was something I could not explain, as if I was seeing her through a different set eyes and yet she remained the same – the kiss had changed everything, the earth had spun more than once in a single second, and the difference was – was that I was seeing her romantically.  
But it was in that same moment that I realised that the kiss, and my fast developing feelings for her, was a mistake. I knew what she wanted more than anything but it wasn't fair of her to ask this of me; just as it wasn't fair of me to keep making promises to her that I couldn't keep.

I took her home to the stone cottage, Edward had answered the door, and I felt so discouraged when I humbly told him what had happened – and what I had done.

_"You know you're only going to end up hurting her."_ He warned.

I nodded, replied bitterly, _"I know; which is why I have to do what I have to do... I'm sorry."_

Back inside the Cullen residence, I settled down into the double bed; Jane was standing by the giant window, and Alec watching in a nearby tree. After a while of hearing my uncle talking to Carlisle and Esme, I heard Marcus come into the room; sitting down on the bed beside me, he began to stroke my dark brown hair like he used to, to send me to sleep.

Feeling what I was feeling towards Renesmee and the confliction I was having within myself. _"My nephew, do not punish yourself for loving her. Take her while you still can, because if you wait; you might find that she might no longer be there."_ Uncle Marcus expressed his desire for me to be happy, encouraging me to take what I could from life – before it was gone.

Without moving my lips, I told him why I couldn't. _"Dear Uncle, my way of life is something I do not want her to endure. Besides, there is already one other that could truly make her happy right here; one who could give her safe life, a life that I could never give her."_

* * *

The next morning, the dawn broke through the layered mist over the snow, and I told Carlisle to take Marcus and the others to the airport; after breakfast, Renesmee took me to a very special place – it was her parents' meadow – that was once covered with blossoming flowers was now a sparkling ice palace.

"This place is very special to my parents – and I wanted it to be a special place for us." Her smile expressed how everything in this place was important to her.

Renesmee snuggled forward into my arms, curling her fingers through my brown hair; she stretched up on her toes to reach my lips, until I stopped her.

"Nesmee, I understand your feelings for me… but I don't want to do this to us." Renesmee looked at me confused as I exhaled heavily. "I have to leave Forks,"

She nodded her head, understanding that I had to return to my father. "Okay, I understand, you have duties to for fill, its fine." But then she noticed the dull expression on my face. "When are you coming back?" she asked.

"Renesmee... I won't be coming back." Her breathing completely stopped. "I'm sorry but it's just after last night... there are conventions, formalities... things that I have to put first in my family."

"But... I _am_ your family." she whispered.

I backed away, shaking my head. "No. You're not. You belong here with Jacob; your life has always been an ivory tower – you just don't belong in my world, Renes."

"Jacob's my friend, and my brother, but I know I belong with you! You and I are the same!" her voice continued to break under the pressure that swelled in her eyes.

"Renesmee, we've never been the same; there was a time when I was younger that I thought we were... but now I realise it was only something that I wished to see. You are the only one of our kind who is special; at least you have your mother, but I…" Shamefully, I looked down at my mother's ring, "I killed her... just like all the others. I'm no different than they are."

She was growing furious with my attitude. "Well, then if you won't stay then... I'll... I'll... I'll go with you!" Her threat was the most insane thing I had ever heard her say. "I'll join the Volturi! And I don't care what you say, I'm coming!"

I glared at her coldly, "Renesmee, I don't _want_ you to come." My voice was so cold; the pain in her eyes was just so unbearable. "I'm just not... good enough for you."

Renesmee shook her head with tears flowing from her eyes. "You'll always be good enough for me, Ambrogio... I love you."

Fighting back the tears as hard as I could, I turned to walk away, but then Renesmee ran to my side and grabbed my arm; every fibre in my body told me not to, but I swerved and punched her in the stomach. Clutched at her throat, I lifting her off the ground until she screamed in pain; suddenly a prolonged crack of thunder encircled us and the giant russet wolf plunged through the trees. Without much effort, I hurled my body forward and tossed Renesmee back; luckily Edward, Bella, and Rosalie were there to catch her – I took one last glance at her despairing face before jumping into the trees to escape from the wrath of Jacob and Rosalie.

"No, no, no Rose! Jake! He didn't mean it!" she squealed, "_JACOB!_"

Hardly panting as I ran through the woods, I could almost feel the breath of the wolf running down my neck; but thankfully I managed to escape Jacob's jurisdiction as I passed into the Canadian border, but I kept on running, fearing the worst that Rosalie would still be chasing me. But I knew I couldn't go back, and so I made the trip home alone.

And when I did finally return to Italy, my father embraced me in his love after being so worried about me. I revealed to him what had happened; now I was truly equal with the vampires of the coven, for I had finally deliberately hurt someone – and it was the one creature, aside from my father, who I cared more than my own life.

Now it was only natural that I inflicted my pain upon my victims; for the sake of trying to bury my own guilt. And it was only then that I completely and whole-heartedly admitted to myself; that I was hopelessly and compellingly in love with Renesmee Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4: Renesmee's Heartache

**Chapter 4**

**Renesmee's Heartache**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

As I laid on the ground, in the arms of my Mom, and my Dad stroking my hair; my hands were rubbing at my saw throat and stomach, I had never been physically hurt before – I didn't even know it was possible, being half vampire and all. But as Aunt Rosalie and my Jacob returned to the meadow; Jake was still in his wolf form.

"Jake? Where's Gino?" I asked, even though knowing that he couldn't answer me.

Jake was panting; in his eyes was slight disappointment, as they darted to my Dad.

"He's gone, Nessie." Replied Daddy, "Jacob chased him to the Canadian border but he escaped."

I was so relieved to know that Gino had escaped, my mind came to other conclusions at the meaning of the term 'gone'; but Gino was alive and I knew he would be safe, soon back with Aro in Volterra.

We began walking back to Grandma and Grandpa's house; Mom and Dad were not at all happy at what Gino did to me, and nor was Jacob.

Now back in human form, Jake placed his arm around my waist, "Don't worry, Nessie. That human blood sucker will never be able to hurt you again, and if he ever tries to comes back; Leah, Seth and I will be waiting."

I knew Jake was only trying to make me feel better by his sarcasm; but the thought of him hurting Ambrogio was no sarcasm to me at all.

"No... If he tries to come back, then you are to let him." I replied.

I was used to getting what I wanted; and I knew that if I didn't want Gino to be harmed, then my every little wish was my Jacob's command – one of the main benefits of being the imprintee of the imprinter. But Mom and Dad kept trying to convince me otherwise; Dad saying that he wasn't coming back, and Mom saying that he was no longer welcomed here, but I didn't care.

For days I returned to the meadow, hoping that I would see Ambrogio's face merge through the trees, only he never did; I was starting to believe that what he said to me was true, but still I waited from him. I even returned after most of the snow had melted – meanwhile, my Jacob was trying so hard to cheer me up, mostly during hunting.

But I was at the point in my life where, even though technically I was only eight and a half, I wanted to find love. But, as much as Mom, Dad, Jacob, and the rest of my family wanted it, I never saw it in Jacob – other than Gino – I always saw Jacob as my best friend and big brother but nothing more. And more was what I wanted right now... I wanted Gino.

Eventually those days became weeks and the weeks turned into months; I felt that half of me had been ripped away from my body, and now there was just nothing.

* * *

One afternoon as I lay down on my bed, I looked over to something shining in the corner of my room – it was Aro's necklace – the one he had sent to my mom as a wedding gift. I walked over and picked it up, dusted it, and looked into the giant diamond; as I held it up to the sunlight, beaming through the bedroom window, the gem sparkled beautifully and rays of rainbow lightly reflected off it. I looked harder and images began to appear in the orb, at first I thought it was Aro's frightening smile but then it faded into Ambrogio's face.

Cradling it next to my chest, I found comfort in having it so close to me, even though it was Aro's and aside from my memories, it was the only thing I physically had that reminded me of _him_. I placed it around my neck, never realising just how heavy it was; but I began wearing the necklace, my family kept staring at me – probably wondering why I was wearing it – but it was like the necklace was now the other half of my heart and it made me feel better carrying it around with me.

As I was sitting down on the couch of the stone cottage, lost in my trail of thought with my fingers curling around the heavy diamond orb; there was a knock on the door, Daddy answered it but I could tell who it was from the scent travelling in.

"Jasper, what brings you by?" Dad asked,

"Nothin' really but I was wonderin' if Renesmee would like to join me for a hunt?"

"I'm sure she'd be delighted. Nessie?"

I sighed heavily, even if I did refuse I'm sure Mom or Dad would have pressured me into getting out of the house. So I gracefully slummed over to the door, Uncle Jasper offered me his arm and we swiftly glided into the woods together; it was the only time I ever truly felt whole again was in Uncle Jasper's presence, using his mood control, he made me feel better... for a while.

Together we hunted for deer, bear, and mountain lion, I felt deeply for Uncle Jasper; he struggled so much in resisting human blood, though he was so much better at it now since he began to believe in himself after Mom was turned. As we walked arm in arm, slowly alongside the river, he began a conversation.

"How are you holding up, Nessie? I feel you wither day by day, and you don't seem to be comfortable around your parents anymore." He began,

I shook my head, "It's just so frustrating. Nobody understands that I want to have a romantic relationship; I know I'm ready for it."

"But Jacob..."

"I love Jacob just as much as I love my parents, but I just don't feel any strong romantic feelings for him; not in the way I love Gino. I try and I try but nobody is getting the message... no one cares."

"No, Nessie. You know we've always had your best interest at heart, and I think it's fair to say that I, of all, know exactly how you feel..."

I looked up at Jasper as he sparkled in the sunlight, I felt a little light as I blushed hard when he smiled his handsome southern smile; I did have a little bit of a crush on Uncle Jasper, because he was so charming and sweet when he showed it and he always made me blush when he grinned, but it was nothing compared to how I loved Gino.

"And I must confess that, despite of trustin' and havin' confidence in Jacob; I really actually approve more of you loving Ambrogio than of Jacob."

I looked at him, both in amazement and confusion, "Really?"

"Yes. I know I mustn't hold it against him as he is the son to Aro; but I approve of him because he is the only one capable of making you truly happy – what I feel from you two when you are together... it is the purest feeling I have ever felt in my entire existence."

"Even more than my parents?" I asked,

He nodded with a smile, "Yes."

Unbelievable.

I gripped around Jasper's torso tightly, his left arm came around my waist while his free hand comfortingly stroked my hair; smiling I stretched up and kissed his cheek, grinning widely we walked back together happily.

"That, and plus he smells a lot better too." He joked. We looked at each other for a split second and then suddenly we just burst into laughter for no apparent reason.

But when we reached home, and finding myself lying in bed again, the loneliness began to creep back into my mind again.

Later on that day I went to go see Grandpa Swan; catching quite a few stares because of the giant diamond around my neck. Even though Grandpa wasn't fully aware of the fact that I was half vampire, he just casually went along with things – and the fact that I was physically seventeen and my biological mother was physically eighteen, he was still happy to see me. Mom had told him about the phase I was going through.

And Grandpa sat down on the couch beside me as we ate lunch. "Hey, Nessie. Listen, your Mom told me about this little phase you're going through; and, um, she's really getting worried about ya."

I nodded but said nothing, my fingers clutched around the diamond; stuffing another fork of eggs into my mouth.

"Ya know, the same thing happened to your Mom; Edward abandoned her and she started hanging out with Jake. He made her feel better, and sometimes we gotta learn to love what's good for us."

"Thanks, Grandpa." I leaned over and hugged him, trying to ignore the slight twinge of thirst in my throat.

And with that I finally knew what I had to do to see_ him_ again.

It took me two and a half months to finally prepare without my parents' suspicion, I began packing a few things, and trying my best not to think about my plans around my Dad; finally when the day arrived, I told my parents that I was going on a hiking trip – just around the forest and back up to the meadow. Jake insisted on coming with me but I told him that I'd rather do this alone. I kissed them all goodbye and I took that last trip to the meadow; looking down at the necklace, glistening in the sunlight like pure vampire skin.

I took one last deep breath and began the long journey to Italy.


	5. Chapter 5: New Family Members

**Chapter 5**

**The New Family Members of the Volturi**

_**Ambrogio's POV**_

_Four months had passed since the turn of the New Year, it was now the middle of April and Ambrogio's heart had significantly hardened_

In my black suit and with the crest around my neck; Renata and I stood beside my father, with my adopted twin siblings, Alec standing beside Marcus and Jane beside Caius. Led in by Heidi, our lunch had arrived; one by one we fed upon our victims, feeling just so natural to feed on human blood as our nature had intended us to drink – but when we came down to our last two morsels, Caius ordered.

Shouting, "Stop!"

We all stopped at the two young women; one with bright curly red hair and green eyes (in her mind I saw that her name was Penelope), and the other was of Spanish ethnicity (her name was Amelia); she had warm black eyes and dark wavy brown hair. Their eyes shattered with fear as Caius came forth and examined one.

Gripping her chin with pale claws; I saw the thoughts in his mind turning.

"Caius?" whispered Father.

I embraced my father's hand and he understood – Caius then turned to Marcus.

"What do you think of her?" he asked sharply.

The facial expressions on his face were not as gravely as it used to be, but Marcus merely nodded.

"Fine; Felix, take them." Caius ordered.

I protested, "No! _I_ will take them."

Everyone was slightly confused but Father nodded. "Very well, Son." He cheerfully replied.

It was not for the sake of saving them but for the sake of having the ladies be more looked after. For a while now, Caius and Marcus had been searching for mortals, to use them as hosts to breed children of their own – after all my father had wondered, that if we cannot find gifted immortals... then perhaps we should try and _breed_ gifted immortals.

I made them comfortable in a room behind the thrones. Having inherited the charm and charisma of my father, I managed to calm them in their distress with my words, lying to them, telling them everything was going to be fine; removing their tribunal robes, Marcus and Caius entered the room behind me.

I quickly took their hands._"Remember, you have to be gentle – don't get too carried away, or you'll kill them."_

I closed the door behind me, and the women's screams didn't start until sexual intercourse had begun; I was not feeling at all comfortable with this but at least I would have some of my own kind – and cousins.

When they had finished, I sensed that something was not right; I could only hear the thoughts of only one woman. Father opened the door – and it seemed that Caius was too overwhelmed by his thirst and in so he had drained the woman's blood – but the woman Marcus had subdued was perfectly fine… other than the fact she had been raped by a vampire. Caius felt disgraced of himself for not having succeeded the first time; and so the very next day Caius tried again – with another young girl, who coincidently was his last victims' twin sister (Angela) – and this time he was victorious, but only just.

For the next month, I carefully looked after the women myself; and it was just as what had happened with me, when the time came I could hear the thoughts of the unborn infants. I was so excited when I finally got to show Marcus for the first time, and instantly he truly fell completely in love with the child – at the sound of the baby's voice in his head, he smiled so fatherly.

"Now you are your true self again, Marcus." Whispered Father.

But Father and I both knew, after what he had done to his own sister, Marcus would never be the same as he used to be but this certainly was the closest he had ever been. When it came time for Caius's child, two days later, I showed him the thoughts of his child; and as hard as he tried to fight back, even a small grin had managed its way across his tense lips.

It was soon after that the horrifying day of child birth had come, as Mother helped the women deliver the children, Renata had to use her physical shield to block out all those who gave into their thirst; but finally she, Renata, and I took the children away to clean them up, but there was nothing that we could do to save the women from their gruesome fate. And so the rest of the coven put them out of their misery; and fed upon the dying humans. My father had ordered them to go out and hunt – thankfully it was nightfall and so they each hunted thoroughly – but in my room, Mother dressed the children in pink clothes that were slightly too big for them and a soft blanket over top.

When they all returned, my father came in to see what was going on but left as swiftly as he came at first glance; he was just so very excited to tell the others.

I heard my father cheer excitedly."Congratulation my brothers! You are the proud fathers of two adorable little girls."

Shaking my head, I smiled down at Marcus's daughter as I took her in my arms; my little cousin had her mother's warm black eyes and Marcus's wavy dark brown hair. But when I looked over at Caius's little girl, in my Mother's arms, she had a mixture of both of her parent's hair; the colour was blond like her father's but with a merge of her mother's red hair – it was like an odd pale strawberry blond. And she had also inherited her father's human sparkling sky blue eyes.

* * *

Slowly we brought them out to meet their fathers, I held my little cousin firmly, feeling very protective of her while Mother held onto my adoptive cousin. Renata remained close to us as a precaution; Jane, Alec and my father were the second line of defence, even though they had mastered their thirst around half breeds, we didn't want to take any chances. Gently I gave my cousin to her father, Marcus would have been in tears if only he could; wrapping the little pink bundle in his robes, Marcus smiled so warmly as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"In all certainty, she is giftedly perfect." His voice was still dry and deep had it not recovered like his attitude. But it was no surprise to any of us as to what her name was going to be.

Brushing his smile against her soft little forehead, taking in her musky scent of peach, to the child Marcus whispered. "My little Didyme; Didyme Amelia Voltago." At least her middle name gave some respect towards her human mother.

Father smiled with his fingertips at his lips; he was just as happy as Marcus for the name of his new niece. But then we all turned to Caius, who was rather reluctant to hold his own child – yes it was obvious that he was not the physically comforting type – but he awkwardly took her in his arms, with Athenodora trying to adjust the baby so she was held right.

"What shall we name her, Darling?" she asked.

"She will grow to be all that we are; her name shall be Orithyia." He replied. Caius then kissed his daughter's head before handing her to Athenodora.

"Orithyia Erika Voltago." she crooned.

Through me, the girls began talking to their new parents, telling them that they loved them more than anything; it was only natural – even for Caius – to return that love, and, aside from the new parents, Father was just so happy for the newest additions to the Volturi.

He held out his hands to Marcus. "May I?" Marcus then very carefully handed Didyme to her uncle, "Oh my dear, you're so beautiful." He spoke wistfully.

Didyme squeaked in laughter, which made nearly everyone else laugh.

_"You sound funny, Uncle Aro."_ She spoke in her mind.

The girls were passed around the room, both appeared days older than they were, as it was with me; Mother then came out with two bottles of human blood – Marcus sat down on his thrown and, with his new daughter wrapped in his robes, he fed her, wether as Aunt Athenodora was the one who fed little Orithyia.

Weeks passed and the girls began to walk, talk, and growing at such a fast rate but we all knew they had several years to grow until they fully matured; but in those weeks we discovered that Orithyia was gifted – I felt it was a little daunting but I supposed the attitude ran in the family. As happy and cheerful as she was, Orithyia's power was in some ways reflected on her father's scowling attitude; Orithyia had the ability to create a false feeling of fear into anyone she chose as her victim.

We discovered this when she, Didyme, and I were playing; Didyme had managed to trip Orithyia over during hunting, and then Orithyia gave her a scowling look and Didyme immediately ran into my arms crying because she was so afraid. When I told my father, he was so thrilled to have gained a new treasure, but I was perfectly happy watching them grow, Jane bonded well with Orithyia because of the small similarities of their gifts; and Marcus truly had never been so happy in so many centuries.

Oddly enough, in the back of his mind, Father was actually hoping that one of them would someday make an ideal mate for Alec; but he didn't dare bring it up at this point in time, for we had plenty of time to worry about that in the future. But all of this was disturbed; my content, my happiness, everything was shortly lived – until _she_ arrived.


	6. Chapter 6: Intrusion

**Chapter 6**

**Intrusion**

The family assembled in the counsel room – Athenodora and my mother took Didyme and Orithyia to the tower – and to my highest pleasure but also deepest annoyance – Demetri led Renesmee Cullen into our midst.

"Rensmee, my dearest," Father welcomed. "It's so wonderful to see you again, though I've noticed that you have come unaccompanied. Did you not bring your family to visit us?" he asked kindly.

"No, Aro, I come before you unknown to my family's knowledge." She looked at me, and her thoughts were consumed in happiness of seeing me again.

I was warmed by her thoughts but I kept my expression plain, through Marcus I saw just how strong her emotional bond was to me; my father was guided by Renesmee's gaze, looking to me and then back to her with a smile on his face. He had figured out the reason behind her lone journey; and he didn't even have to read her mind.

"Aro, I come here against my family's wishes only to fore fill my own – for I have come to join the Volturi." Her claim spread like wild fire through the minds of everyone in the room; but not at all to my surprise.

"Well, my dear this certainly is unexpected; especially since the rest of your family have always declined my invitations." Father then looked at me again from the corner of his eye, seeing the distinct protest in my eyes.

He then turned back to Renesmee. "Well my sweetest heart, I see no reason why I shouldn't let you stay, but for the sake of your family you might be rushing into things, but as you have come a long way I will not deny you my hospitality; I invite you to spend the night with us, if you wish? Just until you've given this decision some thought."

Rensmee nodded; around her neck I spotted the diamond necklace – and so did my father.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave to your mother." He sighed.

"She had no use for it… it's a shame, it's so beautiful… she gave it to me, but unlike her, I must say I adore it." She replied. I looked through her past memories and saw just how much she adored it – she cradled it almost every night, as it reminded her of me.

"I'm glad _you_ love it. It complements your face so well, just as it did with your mother." He smiled. "Come, we'll find you a room… Ambrogio?"

Grinding my teeth together, I replied with cool controlled sneer. "Yes, Father."

I guided Renesmee to my room; and slammed the door as she walked inside.

"It's nice to see you too, Gino."

I glared at her, and yelled through my clenched teeth, "Renesmee, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry but you gave me no choice; I told you that if you weren't going to stay then I would come to you." She replied, under her breath.

"Renesmee, you don't belong here! You belong with your family; I know you don't want this! You've never wanted this!"

"Only because I never had a reason to leave... but now I do. You just have to accept what is; I want to be with you!" Our voices were turned down a notch as everyone else could hear us regardless. "I know that you love me, I just don't know why you won't tell me. And know this; that I'm not leaving until you do."

I shook my head. "Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment; because you'll be waiting a very long time." Turning around, I slammed the door in her face as I left.

I walked infuriated down the marble halls – ever since I left Forks I _had_ confessed to myself everyday that I loved her more than anything – but this was a life I knew Renesmee didn't want, a life in the Volturi was something she was not suited to, but I was hoping that by leaving her she would have moved on. But my plan had only backfired on me; fuelling her love for me in my absence, now I was in danger of making her even more in love with me.

Suddenly then Father appeared behind a pillar, startling me a bit he was so silent; gracefully he came to me and comforted my hand.

_"You are causing yourself so much pain, all of this for nothing; all you have to do is admit that you love her... as I very well know that you do. And then all of this will be resolved, my son."_

_"Father, you don't understand. If I tell her that I love her then she will stay; but even if I don't tell her, then she will still stay regardless – either way I lose." _

_"You're not loosing anything, Ambrogio."_ He encouraged.

I looked at him with doubting eyes, knowing that his encouragement was not only for my benefits, _"Though truth be told, Father, I don't know why you faltered; in the past I knew you would have invited her with open arms, and without hesitation. What has changed?"_

_"You, my son,"_ I paused and my eyes widened,_ "I have changed because of you – having you I have learned to love and to respect the wishes of others, and to understand what is best for those I most love. I am patient, and I will wait all eternity, if I have to, to get what I want."_

_"Father, she belongs with her family in Forks, and more importantly, she belongs with Jacob."_

He brought my face to his. _"Only if that is her choice – but she has proclaimed her love to you, and so she belongs to you no less than you do to me."_

Gently he let go of my hand and left in silence. Moments later, I heard my cousins mentally calling me from the tower; I went to them and Mother asked me if everything was alright – Didyme and Orithyia had become upset when they heard Renesmee and I arguing.

"Yes, everything's fine now. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

As much as I didn't want Nesmee to be here; I might as well enjoy her company while it lasted, after all we were still friends. I brought my cousins down from the tower and took them into my room.

"Renesmee Cullen, I want you to meet the latest additions to the Volturi…"

Her face was shocked when she saw the young infants.

"These are my cousins; Didyme Amelia and Orithyia Erika. Girls this is my friend, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

The two gorgeous girls smiled, and Nesmee took Didyme in her arms.

"Oh my goodness, they're so beautiful, they look so much like their fathers."

Together we walked around the palace; and I began explaining to Renesmee about what had happened here, she was impressed of how I was handling my job as a Volturi guard – though in the eyes of the coven I was more a prince than guard.

I knew her family would be on their way, they would be so worried about her, though I had to admit to myself it was a _bit_ easier having her here; I didn't have to worry about her all the time and my cousins had grown so close to her.

That night as we went to bed, my father, as he did often every other night, had to lull Didyme and Orithyia to sleep; with the sound of my deceased aunt's music box playing in the background, he crooned the Italian lullaby while stoking and patting them to sleep. They were just so excited to have another of our kind in the home.


	7. Chapter 7: Jane's Talk with Renesmee

**Chapter 7**

**Jane's Talk with Renesmee**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I was so relieved to finally be here with Gino, and not to mention his new cousins; they were just so adorable – especially little Didyme. We bonded so well together; it was nice being around my own kind for once, though it was not in the most homiest place in the world. But the palace truly was beautiful – the marble halls glowed with such elegance and detail, it was like stepping back in time – as I explored on my own for a while that morning.

Over the course of the day nothing much happened, though I was too afraid to ask for anything; I couldn't understand how Ambrogio could do anything freely here but then again he was able to go outside during the day hours. But the most frightening thing was a talk I had with Ambrogio's older sister.

I stumbled upon Jane, as I was looking around the entrance hall; eyeing me, scowling at me but still swiftly approached me.

"Renesmee, come with me." She ordered.

Unable to think of a reason not to go, I just went in silence; Jane being physically fourteen, and I seventeen, you'd think that I would even feel slightly above her but I was far from it – in the world of vampires, your physicality was but a mask – Jane was superior to me in every way. Maturity, power, her gift was far more intense than mine, and as a vampire, she was undoubtedly faster and stronger than I could ever hope to be; and, in my eyes, she was even more beautiful than I was.

I followed Jane down into the dungeons of the palace; I wanted to run so badly but there was no point, for she could easily over-power me, and then we stopped in a large room – it almost looked like a jail, with cages on either side... or a torture chamber.

"What are we doing here?" I asked quietly.

"No reason," she began quietly, seeing a small grin on her lips I could tell she was enjoying frightening me. "You and I are just going to have a little private talk... in concerning my little brother's sanity."

Ambrogio was out with the hunting party, so I knew he couldn't hear me mentally screaming for him to rescue me. I simply looked at her, half expecting her to use her powers against me but perhaps she was just going to scare me with her words, or maybe perhaps she knew that Ambrogio would find out sooner or later if she were to harm me.

But Jane simply stared at me, "You might think this is all very amusing; personally, I normally take pleasure in torturing someone – so I admit that I am impressed that a Cullen has developed such a trait – but I have had enough of your little game."

"Jane, I swear I have done nothing wrong."

"Oh really! You don't think I don't know exactly what you're doing?" her voice then became disturbingly calm, "If you haven't committed such an act, then why are you here? It is bad enough that you torment my younger brother with your very existence; but you did not need to come here and smother it in his face."

"Believe me, Jane, it is almost physically impossible for me to even _think_ about someone hurting Ambrogio; and I know that I _have_ been hurting him, and it's killing me... it kills me... especially when it's me who is hurting him. But he has been hurting me too."

"YOU'RE LYING!" It was honest to say that Jane was not buying it. "Ambrogio showed me what happened; is _he_ the one that asked you to leave your family so you could be together? Was it _you_ that almost risked your life in order to try and keep him safe? I saw what that blonde vampire and pet dog nearly did to him; my brother did it to try and get it through that thick skull of yours that he only wants to keep you safe."

It was true; Ambrogio had been the only person who had even broken through the last line in my defence – Rosalie and Jacob – to harm me just to keep me where he knew I would be more than safe. Ambrogio genuinely had risked his life for me. But my trail of thought was quickly broken as Jane approached me; I was nearly about to burst into tears and I was ready to beg for my life – that was until I was frozen with fear when Jane stopped right in front of me.

Glaring up at me through her long curled lashes, "Don't you dare think for one second that just because you are a hybrid that makes you unique?" she hissed, "Or just because you are the only hybrid that has a biological mother? Ambrogio is a thousand times more special and precious then you ever will be..."

I nodded whimperingly, "I know."

"I love him, though not as his father before him; and if you think that by his confession will change everything well it won't!" I truly thought I was going to die when she took another step closer towards me, "You are spoilt and selfish; and if you have any respect for Ambrogio, or if you really love him, then _you_ will be gone by morning."

And with that Jane hovered around me before storming off.

I was still frozen for at least a few more moments; perhaps she was right, maybe I was being selfish – selfish for just wanting to hear the words come out of his mouth. I walked back to Ambrogio's bedroom, feeling the tears swell in my eyes as I leaned back against the door; I tried my best not to cry for both Didyme and Orithyia were sleeping. As I sat down upon the bed, I began looking through the photo albums of Ambrogio's life as I was watching over Didyme and Orithyia sleep, but then silently the door swung open; with his eyes blazing a bright red, Aro stood as silent as the stone walls.

He stepped into the glowing beams of dust and light. Sparkling ever so slightly as the light faintly touched him; I backed away a little because deep down he just frightened me so much, other than the fact on our first meeting he sought to kill me but he was so scary in his peace and contentment.

"Good afternoon, my dear." He spoke, glided towards me with unbelievable grace that would put Alice to shame.

"Hello, Aro." I was a little intimidated to fully meet his gaze.

But smiling he offered me his arm, I hesitated at first but after a second longer I took it and we walked down the halls together.

"So how are you liking our happy home?" he asked sweetly.

"Well I wouldn't say 'happy' after what I had just encountered." My breathing was still affected by my fright.

Aro saw the faint tears in my eyes, and then I jolted slightly as I felt the back of his cold fingers brush down my face as he pushed a lock of my hair behind my left ear; Aro then crooned.

"Aww, my dear Renesmee; I am so sorry. Sweet Jane has become most protective of Ambrogio, but then again we all have; do forgive me if she has frightened you so." Aro pushed his frozen lips against my temple, "My Jane does mean well; but you should know that my son is so happy to have you here."

I looked at him. "Really? Because every time he... I know he just doesn't want me here."

Aro sighed. "That's true. He believes that life for you here is too dangerous, but just because he does not desire you _here,_ that does not mean that doesn't desire _you_." We stopped, and he looked at me, grinning. "He loves you, my dear. Far greater than any words I could possibly say."

It was such a relief to know that he did love me. "Thank you, Aro. I really needed to know that but, still, I won't leave until he tells me personally."

Overwhelmingly his cold hands came to my cheeks, and his forehead rested on mine. "He will..." he breathed, "That I can assure you, my sweetling; he will."

Moments later and we heard the upper doors open, the hunting party had returned; as soon as I saw Ambrogio walk into the hall way, I could not resist but I just simply ran up to him and embraced him tightly. Forcefully burying my face into his chest and deeply sighed with relief when his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I missed you too, Nesmee." He whispered.

* * *

_**Ambrogio's POV**_

I felt overwhelmingly warmed by the greeting comity, having just returned home from three hours of hunting; like fitting into the missing part of a jigsaw puzzle, Renesmee moulded perfectly with my body shape as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I felt desperation in the embraced, but as I searched back I saw why; I saw Jane talking to Renesmee in the dungeons, scaring her but mercifully was not torturing her.

As Jane walked passed me to greet her twin brother, I darkly scowled at her. "_Frighten her like that again, and I will torture you myself._"

And, for Renesmee's sake, I promised to stay by her side until her family came for her.


	8. Chapter 8: Reclaim

**Chapter 8**

**Reclaim**

Three days passed and Renesmee was becoming accustomed to consuming human blood every day, even though she felt remorse every time she killed. Then I had to admit, it was taking the Cullens a bit longer than I first thought to arrive but eventually they did; and my mind came back into reality, and I remembered the reason why I didn't want Renesmee to be here.

We each took out places in the throne room, and then Demetri and Felix led the Cullens in (Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Emmett, but surprisingly no Jacob).

"Welcome, my dear friends." Said Father.

I got defensive as Edward marched a few paces forward and than the rest of his family towards my father.

"I might as well get to the point, Aro, for I believe you have something of mine. Now, where is my daughter?" Edward's words threatened him as they echoed above the gathering.

"And I swear if you've hurt her-" began Bella, but was cut off by my Father.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" His hand then gestured towards his throne. "Renesmee."

From behind my father's chair Nesmee stepped forward.

"Nessie!" Bella nearly leapt forward, with Edward shadowing her every move.

But simultaneously Jane, Alec, and myself, hissed and advanced upon them; stopped them from taking another step forward. But Carlisle came in front telling them to stand down; reluctantly they obeyed and gradually backed away, my siblings and I did the same as I came to my father's side with Renesmee standing in between us.

"Well as you can see, Edward, she's perfectly fine." Said Father, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Carlisle then said calmly, "Aro, please, enough of this; all we want is Renesmee."

"Oh course." He replied.

Rensemee walked slowly into her grandfather's arms, followed by her mother and father.

"Oh by the way, Carlisle," Father smiled, "How would you like to see the latest additions to _my_ family?" Father then turned to my sister, "Jane."

She nodded, "Father."

Edward knew exactly what was coming as Jane left, and returned with my mother and my cousins; Carlisle's expression was a cross between a horrified and astounded shock.

"Say hello to my nieces; Didyme Amelia and Orithyia Erika." Each one was placed beside their father.

Bella looked at Edward. Father and I were telling Edward everything – even Orithyia's gift of inflicting fear.

"Mom, aren't they beautiful?" said Renesmee.

I could see that Bella was not as convinced – in the perspective of them being evil – but there was no way on earth that she could deny it either; Carlisle came forward to each of them, impressed of how well we had raised them.

"Well, Marcus and Caius, this really is a surprise. They're truly amazing, congratulations." He was so entranced by them, as Orithyia and Didyme smiled to him.

"Carlisle, I think it be best if we took Renesmee home." Prompt Edward.

"No, I'm not going home – I want stay here!" protested Renesmee.

"Nessie, listen to me your coming home, whether you like it or not. Aunt Rosalie has been worried sick." Replied Bella.

Looking back through Edward's thoughts I saw that Rosalie most certainly was, as well as Esme, Alice and Jasper.

"No, Mom. You don't understand-"

Just then my father stepped forward. "Renesmee..." his hand stretched out before him, "Come hither, please."

She obeyed, Father cupped her face, and all eyes – especially Bella's – lingered forward as his lips came close to her ear. "Renesmee, my child," he whispered. "Go now. Be with your family, as intelligent and mature as you are, you are not ready for such a life."

"But you said-"

"And he will... but give him time." He pulled his lips away from her face, and gestured his head. "Go now."

And so she did. Emmett swung his arm around so defensively as they left.

In Edward's mind, I glimpsed something just before Bella raised her shield, as our eyes contacted sharply. But the message was from Jacob, "_If swear if you ever hurt her again I will kill you_."

As much as it pained me to see my best friend leave; I was glad that she was finally safe where she belonged. After the incident I took my cousins out for a walk, with Jane lingering closely in the shadows.

"_It is the only thing I have never understood about you, Ambrogio; you love the Cullen girl and yet you deny yourself of having a relationship with her._" She thought.

"_Argh, not you too, Jane_." I was a little fed up with having to answer this very same question over and over again. "_It's because I don't want anything to happen to her and, let's face it, here is not exactly the safest place she can be; and besides the shape-shifter, Jacob, can give her so much more than I can_."

"_I don't believe that, brother_." She replied, sightly smiling. _"Though nor do I believe that she could ever deserve you."_

* * *

Just over a year and a half had passed since Renesmee left, I thought about her every single day; and the only thing I had done with anything to do with her was when I sent her a bracelet for her thirteenth birthday – the bracelet was not much but it had little diamonds and opals pressed into pure gold.

My cousins grew even more every day, their body development was now at the size of eight-year-olds, and they now were capable of complete speech. A lot of Caius's strictness had been handed down into Thyia, she was becoming tightly behaved and was everything that Caius wanted her to be; she only ever expressed her emotion freely when she was out of his sight – and only admitting to herself and me, that she was becoming very fond of Alec.

Didyme was playful and sweet; she even went outside to pick a few flowers for her father, sometimes even for mine. And I can honestly say that shopping was one of her passions – as they grew out of their clothes so fast – I would often have to find clothes for them. Didyme loved trying on all the little dresses but she would always keep to the dark colours of the Volturi.

St Marcus Day festival was one of the best times they ever had, they dressed in the traditional red robes with little flags; together we watched the parade from the glistening bell-tower.

Little Didyme clutched onto my hand while waving her flag, "St Marcus! St Marcus!" they chanted with the echoing crowd.

"I love celebrating, Father!" she yelled to me with such pride, "He's the best father in the whole world!"

As we entered the throne room, Didyme rushed into the comfort of Marcus's lap, handing him a red and white tulip then leaning up to kiss his cheek, "I love you, Father."

Marcus smiled and desperately curled her up in his robes; Father looked on with such sweet amusement and joy. The girls loved every aspect to the dark side of their life; the only thing that the girls did not like was when a handful of us would have to leave to deal with certain complications.

As happy as everything may have sounded; always there was a strange darkness that lingered all around us. Looking on at the trials, like Jane, their eyes were lined with black shadows; Didyme, with dark brown ringlets that flowing passed her shoulders, with a small clump tried up in a bun – wearing her favourite formal marron dress with a matching shoulder length cloak. And Orithyia in a similar dark blood-red dress with her strawberry blonde hair perfectly strait and tied in a high ponytail.

Adding by the effect of Orithyia's frightful gift; they stood beside their fathers so darkly with intimidation seeping through their innocents. Even _my_ physical attributes embraced the subtle silence of the dark side – my skin grew slightly paler, and deeper shadows began to form under my eyes. Every time we left Volterra or entered the throne room to deal with irresponsible immortals, I felt so empowered and strong merely by the shroud of darkness that claimed my title and authority.

Whispers of our existence were soon travelling around the vampire world; vampires of the old soon gave us a collective name – 'The Ancient Children' or 'An Ancient Child'.

I was loving it more and more but it was this very reason, other than my existence was put at risk every time I left home, that I didn't want Renesmee to be here. To just be so consumed by the privilege and responsibility of authority; I began to crave it – and I truly was ending up like my father.


	9. Chapter 9: Pressure

**Chapter 9**

**Pressure**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

As we arrived back home in Forks, before we even entered the house; Jacob came rushing towards me, nearly bowling me over as he picked me up in an over-baring hug. Jacob still hadn't figure his own strength yet; and compared with Ambrogio's body temperature, I had almost forgotten just how warm Jacob really was.

"Oh Nessie; thank god, you're safe." Jake continued burning me for at least five minutes, until he finally looked at me. "Do you have any I idea how worried I've been?" Jacob then forced me against his chest again.

After half an hour, we finally entered the house; I was expecting an over-emotional hug from Aunt Rosalie but instead she glared at me, arms crossed, and her foot tapping on the ground.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are in serious trouble young lady..." her tone began. The rest of the conversation was all about her being so worried about me and then she told me directly that I was grounded – as if _she_ was my mother.

I loved Aunt Rosalie a lot, she was a second mother to me, but constantly she tried so desperately to _be_ my mother; Mom was a little relieved that she didn't have to punish me herself, she hated punishing me. After an embrace from Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Grandma; like a human child I was sent back to the stone cottage, as Jacob and I entered my room, I flopped onto the bed – as I adjusted, Jacob lay down next to me and placed his arm over me.

But as before, for the next year and a half, I spent my spare time with Uncle Jasper and looking at the photos of Ambrogio and I when we were younger; cradling the diamond necklace to my chest, with Aro's magical voice ringing in my ears as I remembered the lullaby he sang as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My parents and imprinter kept an annoyingly close watch on me, I wasn't even allowed to see Grandpa Swan by myself; it was so patronising. I might've only been twelve but I was going to be thirteen in less than a week, and not to mention the fact that I was half vampire and physically seventeen. And with a mental state that was beyond any of it, surly I was more than capable of looking after myself. But I understood the verdict for my sentence, it was wrong of me and a little reckless to go gallivanting off all the way to Italy alone, so maybe I got what I deserved; but I also gave my Mom a valuable lesson – Grandpa Swan told me about the time Mom did the exact same thing.

When my Daddy thought Mom was dead and he went off to kill himself in Italy, thankfully, Aro could not find it in his heart to destroy my father. Luckily Mom saved him but had put Grandpa Swan through hell, at least now Mom knew exactly what it felt like; and they actually started spending more time together because of what I'd done.

The week passed swiftly but bitterly and then came my thirteenth birthday; to my surprise the family decided to put aside their judgmental mood just for my birthday – six years to the day that I had stopped growing. Jacob held me in his arms as I unwrapped my presents; Aunt Alice and Grandma coordinated together this year, Grandma gave me a pair of cream coloured shoes that went with Aunt Alice's present – as usual – it was clothing of some sorts, this time it was a wispy three-quarter champagne coloured dress. It was beautiful; the skirt was sleek, and framed my body according to its natural curves.

I looked up at my dad and he handed me a small box, wrapped in a red ribbon; my eyebrows flinched upwards when I spotted the emblem of the Volturi crest – immediately I ripped open the box, and inside there was a small note:

_Perdonami. Il mio Cantante_

Underneath was a beautiful bracelet; a bracelet of Italian gold with opals pressed into the gold with diamond fragments in between them.

"Oh it's beautiful." I sighed, clicking it onto my right wrist. "_Thank you, Ambrogio._" I whispered.

Jacob then forcefully handed me his gift; it was a little carved wolf and he attached it to the bracelet he gave to me for my first Christmas.

"Wow, Jacob I love it." I complimented, tying it around my band, but in the sunlight it was just outshined by Gino's gift.

Later on in the day Jacob and I were out hunting and playing in the forest. I concentrated in catching a young stag, Jacob helped me, not allowing it to get away; Jacob killed it but I drained it. As we walked around in the woods, Jake tightly held my hand, bringing it up to kiss my knuckles – I didn't share my thoughts with him though it seemed that he wanted to be in my head.

"So do you like your present?" he asked for the hundredth time.

Happily replying, I said. "Yes, Jake. It's beautiful, I love it."

"Nessie?" he asked. "Do you know the meaning behind the bracelet that I gave you all those years ago?" his voice was warm just like his skin.

I nodded. "It's the Quileute's equivalent of a promise ring."

He smiled triumphantly, nodding with a white grin on his face. "It's a symbol that I care for you, Nessie."

I looked at him sharply. "What a minute. Jake, I can see where this is going…" Then all of a sudden Jake's face came down and his burning lips plastered themselves onto mine.

I tried to pull away but Jacob was too strong, he wrapped his warm arms around my waist and pulled me further into the kiss; it frightened me a little because I knew I wasn't resisting as well as I could have. How the kiss felt, it was a smooth warm sensation; my fingers were feeling around his bare chest, but then I managed to let go, and was able to breathe again.

We both were panting quite deeply, as Jacob began. "You see, Renesmee; you have to understand that as my imprintee I can't turn to anyone else. I love you... I have always loved you."

"I know, Jake, and I love you too." Jacob then smiled as though he had won something, "But I do love someone else, Jake; I'm not saying 'no', as my imprinter I can never say 'no'." I looked away for a second to adjust my gaze. "My situations just a little complicated, that's all."

Jake's grip around my waist loosened at little, and then he shook his head as we began walking again. "What is it with you girls? You always somehow managed to put yourselves into difficult situations; at first it was your Mom, and now you."

"Yes, but I'm not some human waiting for my vampire crush to turn me; my situation is a little more stalemate then my Mom's."

"You're just facing the same choice – werewolf or vampire." He replied. "Just consider the fact that I might be better for you then he is. You wouldn't have to move away or say goodbye to anyone. At least I'm man enough to admit that I love you, Nessie."

I looked at Jake, his dark eyes were true to his word; in all my life of knowing Jacob he has never been false.

I pulled him to a stop. "Let's not forget, even though you're physically sixteen, you're technically twenty-nine; Ambrogio's only twelve and a half, and just because he hasn't admitted that he loves me – doesn't make him any less of a man than you, Jake. But you'll always be _my_ Jacob."

Then I smiled as I cupped his face; then reaching up on my toes, I lightly kissed his burning lips.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I watched from the window as I saw Nessie and Jacob returning from their hunt, though it was hard not to miss them when I could hear Jacob's thoughts from a mile away – his mind was wrapped in enthusiasm over the fact that he and my daughter had shared their first kiss. As a father I was starting to feel a little more protective over my daughter; now that they had kissed, Jacob's mind would be ecstatic with excitement for days. His feelings had permanently become romantic but I could see by Nessie's mind that she wasn't returning his feelings in the same way – I knew this day would come. I just didn't count on it coming sooner rather than later.

I strolled into the living room, smiling as contently as ever just to even see my darling wife; I rolled my beautiful Bella into my arms, we kissed so playfully, it was just heaven. The memory of Jacob's thoughts made me feel so relieved that he had finally gotten over my wife, but it wasn't so relieving by the fact that he had now moved onto my daughter.

"Love, something's happened." I began.

Bella's eyes went defensive. "What happened? Is Renesmee in trouble again?"

"No, no, no…" slightly amused by her assumption. "No but… um… well, Jacob kissed her." Her face went between shock, surprise, and oddly happy. "I can honestly say that his thoughts aren't going to be any different anytime soon."

Nessie and Jacob then came in through the door; though I looked at him quite seriously.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a minute." He and I stepped out the door, and I cringed slightly as I walked passed him. "And can you, please, at least try to control your thoughts?" I hissed.

We stepped outside a few dozen feet from the house.

"So I see you two had an eventful hunt." I began.

Jacob only replied in his mind. "_Yes but I swear she came back on to me_."

I folded my arms. "Jake I think you understand why I'm talking to you?"

"_Because I kissed her?"_

"It's more than that Jacob, as a father I have to be careful about who my Renesmee is going to spend the rest of her life with."

_"Wait, when the Voltari, or whoever the hell they are, came last time, you referred to me as your son; to me that kind of sounded like you were giving me your blessing."_

"Only because I thought we were going to die, Jacob..." I sighed and tried to calm myself, "Look Jake, as Nessie's imprinter, I know I can trust you more than anyone else to keep her safe if anything were to happen to Bella or myself, or the rest of the family for that matter. But Renesmee's going through a rough time; so until she gets her head straight, my answer is 'no'."

I started walking back to the house.

"Ed…" Jake called.

I turned and faced him.

"I won't wait around forever to fall in love, I got over Bella, but I won't be able to get over Renesmee; especially now that my feelings have turned… you know, romantic."

I replied heavily, "I'm afraid I do, Jacob."


	10. Chapter 10: Rio de Janeiro

**Chapter 10**

**Rio de Janeiro**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

Daddy came back with Jacob, following a few feet behind him, Mom and I overheard everything that was verbal; so it was official that Jacob loved me just as much as I knew Ambrogio did – but now every time Jake and I hunted, there was always a moment when he tried to kiss me again. I tried to avoid kissing him as much as I could but occasionally I allowed him to have a kiss, but only so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. Jake was trying his best to convince me to return my feelings for him – but my Jacob was be whatever I required him to be, and right now I only wanted him to be a big brother.

But one day I was sitting down in the lounge room reading William Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew, the girl Katharina reminded me a little of myself; being herself and refusing to be what everyone wanted her to be, in spite of what everyone thought of her – I wanted to be with Ambrogio, despite the fact that my entire family wanted me to be with Jacob; Uncle Jasper was the only one who confessed that he supported my love for Gino over Jacob.

Suddenly Mom came into the room. "Hey, Sweetie," She stroked and kissed my hair, before sitting down beside me.

I sighed, placing the book down on the coffee table. "Momma, I just wanted to apologise again; you know for running away, I know it's been over a year now..."

"Renesmee, I didn't see you for nearly four days, but I suppose I should thank you. Now I know what hell I put Charlie through." She replied.

"I'm really sorry, Mom."

We embraced each other in a hug. "Listen, Nessie. I hate punishing you so how about this; if you promise not to do anything so reckless or dangerous ever again then you're not grounded anymore – and as a special treat your Dad and I have decided to take you to Isle of Esme, in Rio de Janeiro."

My eyes opened wide I was shocked and amazed. "Oh Mom!" hugging her again.

I had been longing to see Isle of Esme my whole life. The day after I packed my things and I wrote Ambrogio a note, just to tell him how everything was going. We said good bye to the family, we went to the airport and caught the next plane to Brazil.

When we landed the air was so humid and warm, the heat was trapped under the partial blanket of clouds; but thankfully it was night when we got off the plane and the breeze was perfect to make the heat not as bothersome. With our bags, Daddy led us to the bay where we had a small private boat waiting for us. Dumping everything on the boat, the motor roared to life, and we sped off into the darkness; for half an hour we blazed in the same direction until I could just make out a small strip of white on the horizon.

"There it is!" Dad didn't take much effort to yell over the motor.

The motor began to die down and we hovered to the small island's port, Mom and Dad picked up all the bags and waltzed on the path through the lush jungle with smiles on their faces.

"It's almost just as we left it." Said Mom, gleefully.

"Well not quite, the cleaners fixed the beds and I've had them put in some food for you, Nessie. Though you'll probably want to hunt with us."

"Oh I don't mind a little human food now and again." I replied. Truly I didn't really like human food, sure there were different tastes to it but none that jumped or thrilled me; but it was a good way to help maintain our camouflage around humans.

We got settled in, I got the blue room all to myself while Mom and Dad got the big white room, which led out onto a small garden leading to the beach – it reminded me of the little garden back home outside their bedroom, now I knew where the inspiration had come from. Later on that night, in my bed I laid wondering if Gino had read the letter I sent him.

* * *

_**Ambrogio's POV**_

It was a dark rainy day in Volterra, afternoon tea was delicious as always, but light was shed on my day when Demetri approached me in my bed chamber.

"This just came for you, Gino." He smoothly handed me a letter. "It's from your girlfriend."

I recognised the handwriting, instantly I ripped it open, and read the note immediately –

_Dear Ambrogio,_

_I just wanted to say hi and to let you know that I absolutely love the birthday present you sent me, truly it's perfect.  
Anyway I just wanted to let you know that Mom and Dad are taking me to Isle Esme, in Rio de Janeiro; I really wish you'd come, I really want to talk to you._

_P.S_

_Tell Didyme and Orithyia I miss them so much; though not as terribly as I miss you._

_Love Always, _

_Renesmee._

Leaning out from my bed, I looked down at my mother Sonja's red ruby ring, and considered on whether or not I should go; suddenly without thinking I rushed to my father and told him that I had to go to Brazil. It took a while to convince him to let me go, let alone go unescorted; but finally with the help from my mother, Father allowed me to go alone.

"But Son, just be very careful; from our understanding there have been some unexplainable killings happening in that area." Father warned.

I understood.

Taking the next flight to Brazil, on the plane thoughts went through my head of what I was going to say; I knew Edward wasn't going to forgive me easily for chocking Renesmee, I had my doubts that Bella ever would, but at least I would be able to apologise to Renesmee personally.

The plane landed and I managed to find the Isle of Esme with the help of the Cullen scent leading the way – I was even a little impressed with my sense of smell after following the trail over the body of water – but most of the help was with the cleaning crew handling the boat. Though it was hard because of the woman; she constantly stared at me, whispering to her associate in her foreign tongue. I saw in her mind that she was more aware of the supernatural world through her culture's myths and legends; my skin was glowing so perhaps she had noticed it in comparison with her own skin.

When we got to the island, it was far more beautiful than Edward's mind let on, the very place where Renesmee was conceived; we approached the house, Edward welcomed the humans in their common tongue – but not me.

"What are you doing here, Ambrogio?" he asked gravely.

His arm arched firmly across the door way so I couldn't enter; in his mind he was a little surprised by my dark transformation but also believed that I somehow soothed his daughter into running away to join Volturi.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm terribly sorry about what I did to your daughter – hitting her and then having the nerve of allowing her to stay with my family. When I should have trusted my instincts and taken her home. But please I just wanted to see Renesmee; apologise to her properly."

He stared at me and shook his head. "No."

I replied. "Edward, please."

Just then I saw Bella come in with Renesmee.

"Gino?" She came to hug me but Bella took hold of her arm.

"Nessie stay inside." Ordered Edward.

"Renesmee…"

Edward then threatened me. "Voltago, you should leave – now."

But Renesmee squirmed out of her mother's arms, Edward's hand tried to rip her back but Nesmee pushed me into the sunlight – our skin glowed but not enough for the humans to be too suspicious, or at least I didn't think so, as our skin was glowing quite bright. Edward's face carved itself in fury but Nesmee gripped my arm and pulled me further away from the house and from any shadows so they couldn't reach us. She then took me down to the beach and we walked with the sand in between our toes; and then, when we were out of view from the house, she hugged me viciously.

"I'm so glad you got my message." she smiled whitely.

"Yes. I just wanted to apologise to you, personally…" I looked down at her right wrist; she was still wearing the opal bracelet I sent to her for her birthday.

Renesmee half smiled. "By the way, I love it." Referring to the bracelet.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "For everything."

In her mind she was hoping that I would finally proclaim my love for her but no, not here – at least not now.

"And by the way my cousins said 'Hi'."

Renesmee chuckled, "I miss them."

"Yeah they're growing so fast. Well everything is really."

As we strolled further together along the beach, hand in hand; I caught Renesmee staring at me, then it became too much to bear and she had to address the subject of my complexion. Why my skin was so pale and why my appearance was more frightening.

"Gino, what's happened to you?" she asked.

I half smiled, "Volterra has taken its toll on me; for the best I think, at least I fit in better with my home's gothic yet rustic authenticity."

"I like it. It gives a more old-fashioned, mysterious gentleman to your character." She complemented.

"Well, I am an Ancient Child after all." I grinned.

But then in her past memories I saw something I wished I hadn't – I saw Jacob and Nes hunting and then I saw them kissing. Though it was pathetic of me really, I was stung by the fact that perhaps she had finally moved on but this is what I wanted for her; for her to be happy – even if it was with Jacob.

Nes caught my rather depressed expression. "You found it, huh?" she spoke, "When I kissed Jake."

"Looks like you two are getting close." I replied.

"Gino, it was a friendship kiss. Nothing more."


	11. Chapter 11: Defiance

**Chapter 11**

**Defiance**

Renesmee's words seemed so assuring but her thoughts and memories were appearing more evidential – as it was in my family to consume all the evidence before making the verdict – and I could see that Jacob had been very pressing to express his feelings for Renesmee; and I understood why.

In some ways you could say that she and Jake were kind of engaged but it was only through imprinting. Renesmee had the power to refuse him, but he just couldn't have the power to refuse her... and neither could I... I loved her.

During our talk I nearly slipped up once or twice, nearly admitting my feelings for her but I was always quick in making the recovery; I told Renesmee that from the latest intelligence of the Volturi – unexplained killings and disappearances had been happening near Rio. As we walked back to the house, she invited me to stay the night but Edward's thoughts were becoming very bothersome, so in fact I started fearing for my safety; I couldn't even try to imagine what was going through Bella's head but maybe it was better that I didn't know.

"Please be careful, Nesmee." I reminded her as she walked back inside.

"I will." She promised.

I bid my farewell with a kiss on her hand before I got back on the boat with the cleaning crew and watched the island disappear into the distance.

Later after the sun had set, as I was walking back to Rio airport I came across a strange thought in a distant mind – it was completely possessed about blood. I wandered around a little bit until I came across an alley way; inside I saw about five vampires feeding, so exposed and so violently – they were _newborns!_

After they fed they ran off, I followed them, and they led me far from the city to Pirenópolis in Goiás; I pursued them into a national park, and there is where I saw many more newborns feeding, returning from distant hunts, and then hiding among the waterfalls in the national park. I counted seven... nine... eleven... fourteen... there were about nineteen newborns.

In the centre of the riot, I saw two mature vampires – I recognised them from my father's memories and from the encounter of Renesmee's trial – it was Stefan and Vladimir. The Romanian coven... but why would they be around such… I searched through their minds; they were building an army to annihilate the Cullens.

I quickly fled from the scene and rushed back to Volterra as quickly as I could, Father had to know of this. Storming into the palace, I came across Demetri,

"Demetri, where is my father? I must speak with him immediately."

"Lord Aro is in the throne room." He replied.

"Very good; come with me." I ordered.

The doors echoed as I opened them, on their thrones my father and his brothers, with their daughters on either side of them, were discussing talk that was not at this point in time important.

"Father!" I interrupted.

All three turned to me.

"How dare you interfere?" Snarled Caius. "Aro, you really need to discipline your son, he is much too disobedient."

My father rolled his head at Caius's accusation. "Oh really, Caius, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," he smiled and looked at me. "Now, Gino, what seems to be the complication?"

"Father, I bring news of a possible rebellion caused by the Romanian coven," the lords seemed very annoyed at the very mention of their name. "With my own eyes I saw they are building an army of newborns – and I fear they might be going to destroy the Cullens, which leads me to believe that they might defy against us."

His face was calm but his eyes spoke out in firm concern. "Are you sure of that?" rushing out of his chair, he took my hand and I projected everything I saw.

"We have to assemble our forces immediately." I urged.

"Now, Son, let's think this through rationally."

I saw into my father's mind – if what I predicted was true – he wanted to wait until the opportune moment; only which of when it was of most profit to him. For even though I had replaced his desire to have Edward in the coven, he still desired Carlisle, Bella, Renesmee, and especially Alice – but he knew he couldn't have them unless their family members were dead.

I ripped my hand away of his, "Father, a newborn army is out there! And yet you wish to have us sit here, cowering in the shadows as this coven _always_ has!"

He stepped towards me. "Son, I merely suggest that we just wait. I could not live with myself if anything were to happen to you; not to mention you're siblings, my nieces, or my brothers."

"No... You just want to let the Cullens die." I knew he never wanted them to die, he just wanted their gifts, but I knew he truly cared about them. "Father, this coven is supposed to mean something. This coven is about respect, honour, tradition, duty, obligation… and family. Or does that not matter to you at all?"

His eyes darted to the floor, ashamed that he had been blind to the true purpose of this coven.

"Or would you have the Romanian's take that back on your watch?" I asked.

I saw the proud fire flicker in Marcus's eyes; he held his shoulders high as he slowly rose from his chair.

"You're right." Marcus took his steps down the stair, turning to the others. "My brothers, we have a duty to fore fill. It is true that I have ignored the rules and responsibilities that have come with great power… we have been cowering to protected ourselves but we will cower no more!"

More members of the coven heard their master's call; so as the pride grew, Orithyia placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Are you with me?" Marcus roared to the listening guards, "We can be lambs! Or we can be LIONS!" My father's words echoed through the marble halls.

Marcus looked at my father, his face smoothed and nodded as his shoulders straightened, "Assemble every being in the coven; tonight we feed but tomorrow – we're at war!"

The coven cheered and Caius grinned with a smile most unpleasant as he placed his hand on Orithyia's; holding his daughter's hand as he smiled to her and Thyia returning her father's wicked smile.

* * *

That night the entire coven spent a majority of the night feeding but in the throne room, the family was spending as much time as we could spare together before tomorrow – in case of the fact that some of us might not be returning home. I saw Demetri and Heidi were holding hands as they talked, Caius was even hugging and kissing his wife and his daughter's forehead; Marcus wrapped Didyme in his robes as he spoke to her in a binding hug. I saw Father watching over everyone from his throne with anxious eyes; his fingers knitted together and his mind was going over every detail in his entire life.

Jane, Alec and I approached slowly.

"Father?" Jane interrupted his trail of thought.

"Yes, my darlings." He was so nervous, but he still didn't shake as he rose from his chair.

"You needn't be so worried, Father." Spoke Alec.

Father out stretched his arms to us. "Come here." We embraced him, and he held us firmly; Aro had rarely been pushed to the point where he showed just how much he cared.

"I love you all, my precious jewels." He whispered in our ears, kissing Jane's hair. "If anything happens to any of you, I swear… I will never forgive myself."

"We can win this," I assured. "There is thirty-five of us, nine of the Cullens – when including the shape-shifters – there's five in Jacob's pack, and another five in Sam's… together we are an army of fifty-four. And from what I remember there was only nineteen newborns."

My father was put a little at ease to know we outnumbered them greatly, but still in twenty-four hours their numbers could always change. We took Didyme and Orithyia to bed, as we laid down with our families coming to say goodnight to us; even Caius was there to tuck his daughter into bed. Each of us was kissed on the forehead – and they were just about to leave when Didyme spoke out.

"Father?" she asked.

Marcus smiled kindly, with a replying rasp. "Yes, my sweet."

"For old time's sake can Uncle Aro sing us our lullaby?" she asked.

Marcus looked at Father, and he nodded.

But this time all _three_ fathers came in and sat on the ends of our beds; Marcus opened the music box on the shelf, and as the music began, Father started humming with Marcus and Caius joining in – harmonising, their voices complimented each other's so perfectly. Father began singing the first few lines and then all three took turns singing beautifully in Italian – Caius surprised everyone – as his voice was high but the pitch was perfect. One by one, we fell asleep to the harmonised lullaby, it was the best version I had ever heard; and it was the best way of spending, quite possibly, the last night with all of us together – but I was more than confident we were going to win.

At the clouded dawn the coven mobilised, and beforehand I had a chance to give my family a head start by giving them the memories I had learned from Jasper about how to efficiently fight and kill newborns; and then we marched together to Washington to aid the Cullens. We arrived swiftly, through the misty emerald growth, Demetri could smell the newborn army – they were close – just beyond the Olympic national park; but we wanted to keep the element of surprise, so we did not reveal ourselves, and took refuge in the fog that surrounded the town.


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle

**Chapter 12**

**The Battle**

Playing as shadows with some of us perched in the trees, Demetri climbed to the top of the canopy and saw the newborn army running over the mountain; I could hear a light rumbling through the ground as well, so at least the Cullens could hear them too. As one, we crept closer until we could hear that the battle had already begun; the Volturi semi-circled the battle clearing – oh no – the number of newborns had doubled. The Cullens, even with the packs, were outnumbered; through the fog I counted the minds of how many newborns there were… thirty eight.

But then I recognised Vladimir's anticipating mind.

_"This was all plotted,"_ Holding my Father's hand, I showed him Vladimir's scheme._"A plot to lure us out, they weren't after the Cullens at all, they're after us."_

_"The Romanians' created an army to vanquish us."_ He replied, sounding not at all surprised.

Looking back I couldn't hear Renesmee thoughts – I could hardly hear any of the Cullens, Bella must have been trying to fight and hold her shield at the same time. But judging from the screams, Edward and Bella must have put her away from the battle and then I realised why; our living hearts – pumping blood through our bodies – I had to get my cousins out of here.

_"Father, I have to get Dy and Thyia out of here, they're too much of a target."_

He understood. _"Fine, but listen to me, find somewhere safe; guard them well but do not move – I will find you after the battle, do you understand, I will come for you."_

The girls gripped my hands tightly and we fled, all the time I tried to find Renesmee's scent; in my panic search and I finally found it – she was kept high up on the mountain side in a small tent, guarded by Seth. His semi-monstrous form leapt forward growling, Thyia fought back, pushing fear into his mind; the giant wolf wined and backed away from his spot. But then I saw Renesmee's rustic brown hair poke out from the tent.

"Gino!" she called. Running at full speed into my arms.

I kissed her hair fiercely, "Renesmee! Oh thank God, I found you."

"I can't believe you're here." She whispered wetly.

"I'm here, Nesmee… _I'm here_."

Thyia released Seth of his fear, apologised, and the girls embraced Renesmee tightly.

"Nesmee, we missed so much." Murmured Didyme,

Renesmee replied, happy to see them again, "I missed you too."

"Come on, let's get inside." I prompted.

We all got inside the tent and I monitored the battle through Seth – my family had just gotten into the battle; Jane fighting against one while terrorising another, Alec was trying to stun them all but there was too much movement and he couldn't find enough time to release a shock wave. Father had found Carlisle and the two, along with Esme and my mother, were taking down newborns far easier together; I had never seen my family in a fight like this, not even through past memories – I could see that my father was putting the memories of Jasper's teachings to good use.

Edward and Bella were fighting together, one had nearly over powered them, and even Felix and Emmett who had teamed together were slightly struggling. I had never seen my uncle Caius have so much fun during a massacre, though at the same time he was trying harder to avoid the shape-shifters; and dear Marcus had never been so lively and active.

But after watching this I went back outside frustrated, with the others following me. "Come on, there has to be something we can do? We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Little nine-year-old Didyme asked, "What could we possibly do?"

"Yeah, we're only half vampires." Added Orithyia.

I thought about it for a moment and I then realised that maybe the answer was in the question. "That's it! That's it, we _are_ only half vampire."

They looked at each other, confused. Dy stated, "Gino, where not following."

"Blood! We create our own blood – we can distract the newborns with our blood." I immediately turned to Seth. "Seth, bite me!"

Nesmee squealed, "What?"

"Blood has to be spilt in order for them to smell it. Seth, do it!"

I rolled back my sleeve and offered my arm to him, Seth looked at Renesmee worryingly.

"Only a little." She pushed.

The wolf nodded, wining before hand; and I knew Seth didn't want to harm me.

I half looked at him. "I just know Jacob's going to envy you after this." Seth then snarled and bit down on my arm.

My cry echoed through the mountains – through Seth's mind, all the newborns had immediately stopped fighting and were heading in our way; my skin was healing rapidly, and I saw that Alec had managed a shock wave that cut off half the newborn army. Sam's pack had stayed behind with some of the Guard to start burning the bodies but the rest of the Volturi and the Cullens, along with Jacob's pack, pursued the rest of the army.

Panting, I ordered. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

Renesmee and I placed Orithyia and Didyme on Seth's back; and we followed Seth through the Olympian mountains but the newborns were getting closer, fast.

Suddenly I stopped. "We're surrounded!"

At that moment two newborns lunged through the spray of the trees.

"No!" I rushed to Thyia and Dy who had been knocked off Seth's back.

Guarding them with Renesmee, we watched the wolves Jacob and Leah jump into the circle, helping Seth take down the two newborns; Renesmee and I tried to escape with Thyia and Dy but there was no time as the rest of the army came crashing through the trees – each of their eyes blazing with thirst.

I turned to Nessie, taking her hand in mine, and finally I said slowly and kindly, "Renesmee... I should have told you from the moment I could..." She looked at me with clouding tears as I admitted,_ "... I love you_."

Renesmee smiled overwhelmingly, "I know... and I love you."

With smiles on our faces the both of us ran head on into the army; my heartbeat was pounding in my temples, I thought that this was going to be the end as I ran towards a newborn – but at least dying beside the one that I loved seemed the noblest way to go.

Suddenly I flipped over the newborn, ripping off his head – tearing, slashing, biting, and breaking – I managed to kill three newborns. Running to Renesmee's aid while trying to help Didyme, as the newborn had surrounded them; thankfully Thyia was a natural born fighter as she spread fear into their minds. Under such desperation her ability had broken outside its normal range as she was inflicting five at a single time – but it was not enough to keep them all at bay for long.

Seeing even Jacob's pack struggling, I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of imminent defeat; I could only think of one thing that would bring me peace.

"Renesmee!" I called through the yelling of the newborns. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at me with such shock as she tore off a newborn's arm. "Gino is now really a good time?" she asked.

I laughed, "I feel now might be the only time, my Darling."

We came together and took each other's hand. "Renesmee, I love you." Our hands were still as one we fought back against others in what appeared as a combination of dance and combat. "Renesmee Cullen, do you take me to be your husband?" I asked.

We came together again, and she answered cheering highly. "I do!"

Even on the field of battle, I smiled for my heart was filled with such joy.

"Ambrogio Voltago! Do you take me to be your wife?" She asked, "For as long as we both shall live!"

Kicking off my rival's head, I replied to her. "I do!"

Seth and Jacob cleared some newborns away from us. I pulled Renesmee to me and together we shared the binding kiss; the brief sensation coursed through our bodies as all our love for each other was poured into this one moment. As we parted suddenly I saw the rest of our families come to our rescue; but in my distraction a newborn caught me and bound me in a head lock.

Suddenly I heard my father's cry, "AMBROGIO!" as he leapt over the newborn and broke me free.

Together the Volturi, the Cullens, and the wolf packs fought side by side as equals – fur was stripped and diamond shards of flesh were split with blood. Alice and Jasper fought together, though like me, Jasper was trying to be everywhere at once; Rosalie and Heidi alongside Felix and Emmett fought with synchronised technique but the newborns were suddenly over powering us – but then one by one the newborns fell as I saw Alec stood by the trees and his slow shockwave cut them off one at a time.

But it was only until this time that I noticed that both Stefan and Vladimir had already fled.

* * *

A flickering fire smouldered as we burnt the remains of the newborn army. My mother and father hugged me, Jane, and Alec; a united family at last, for what was only a few hours seemed like an eternity – Marcus and Didyme embraced in a hug that I knew would not end unless Didyme would do it herself – even Caius expressed his relief to see his daughter safe and well.

"Wonderful job, my darling." He whispered to her.

"Ambrogio, I'm so proud of you; I'm so proud of all of you – from the very first moment I've been proud of each of you." Father praised us with pride as the family hug continued.

I congratulated my brother, "Well done, Alec. We'd still be in battle if it weren't for you."

Alec smiled, he then turned to Orithyia; embracing her as he held her in his arms, they shared a light kiss. I looked over at Renesmee with her family, so happy to be with them again, she smiled to her father and then started walking over toward me. But at the last moment, from the trees I saw one last living newborn – it leapt at full strike towards her.

I yelled to her, _"RENESMEE!"_ I went to save her but someone had already lunged forward.

_"FATHER!"_

The newborn had both of them around the waist; they hollered in pain until Sam jumped and grabbed the newborn in his teeth – I watch horrified at the sound of my father's cries as I heard a loud breaking crack – Sam's head lashed back and forth and then he tossed his mouthful at a wall of rock, as I watched stone flesh shatter.

_"NOOOOOO!"_


	13. Chapter 13: Nothing is Permanent

**Chapter 13**

**Nothing is Permanent – Not even Death**

With my heart was pounding in my temples, fading into the background of sounds as I raced over to them – Paul quickly dragged the newborn's body over to the fire – it felt so daunting to look down at Renesmee's bleeding body as it covered my father's. Edward and Bella were right at my side; my hands shook violently as I rolled her over, and to my relief she took a shocking breath in as her eyes opened.

Watching the bit marks quickly heal, I pulled Renesmee into my arms and kissed her fiercely, "Renesmee! I love you… _I love you so much!_"

She was embraced by her parents and family but then I looked down, tears rained from my eyes as I gazed down at my father's tranquil face, my eyes and mind traumatised at the sight of his broken body – his waist having been completely separated from his torso. There was no thought running through his mind what so ever, I grasped his hand but nothing was being absorbed; unable to support my own body any longer, I collapsed upon my hands, trying to breathe as I struggled to even touch the hand resting on his chest.

Everything just went silent, I didn't even notice my family standing around my father's corpse; Didyme stammered before falling to her knees, Jane's hand came to her shoulder, and my Mum knelt down and cushioned my father's head in her lap.

"Aro was a good leader," began Carlisle. "He was a dear friend, a loyal brother, and above all a loving father to the very end."

Through the steam of tears, my father's face was so peaceful; you could almost swear his hysteric smile still coated his lips, but I sat with protest in my heart.

"N-no. There has to be something we can do!"

"Gino, I'm sorry-" started Carlisle.

"No!" I defied. "He can't die. He's my father." I looked down upon him, comforting his hand, as he had done with mine ever since I became a part of this world.

Marcus knelt down beside me and brushed the hair from my father's closed eyes, with Caius behind my mother; their faces were deep in sorrow.

"Father, this can't be the end. You're the most devoted vampire I have ever known – you devoted your entire existence to help the vampire world. Come on, Father, wake up; I lost Mum... don't let me loose you too..."

Marcus and Caius pulled his hips up to meet his waist. Renesmee, Didyme, and Orithyia were all shedding tears but nowhere near as much as I was.

"Father, I love you so much, and I could have never asked for a better family; I'm proud to be your son and I've never been more proud of anything than to call you my father... _wake up!_."

Finally I just collapsed onto his chest, my tears melted into his clothes as Mother began stroking my hair; I struggled to feel the comfort that came from being with my father – the comfort I had felt ever since I was a little boy. Everything was still but then I felt something.

_"And I've never been more proud to be your father…"_

When those words that came into my mind, I looked up, and I watched my father's eyes open with his heart-warming smile across his lips.

He held me close, "The greatest treasure I'll always possess," he whispered, "Is having you for a son."

His body had reattached it's self – I completely forgot – vampire skin had healing powers. With overwhelming relief I forced myself into his arms with Jane, Didyme, Orithyia, and Alec piling on top of me, but after helping Father to his feet, Mum kissed him passionately; followed by the embrace of the entire Volturi coven.

"I thought we lost you, my Love." Mum whispered.

"I thought I lost you too." He replied.

Father was then embraced by his loved ones; his nieces, his brothers.

Carlisle smiled fondly, "Welcome back, _my friend_."

And then finally Renesmee came to him, "You saved my life." She panted.

Carlisle and Edward thanked Sam's pack for co-operating as we started the short journey back to the Cullen's house; but my mind was still lingering the very nerve of the Romanian coven to even have the ghoul of doing something this dangerous and suicidal.

"I swear," I spat, "If I see any of those Romanians I'll-"

"Fret not, my son, their insolence will cost them dearly." Insured Father.

* * *

That night we celebrated at the Cullen's house, Alice in no time at all had the house looking upbeat and entertaining – the house was lit with light blue, purple, pink and white fairy lights and upbeat music playing – Carlisle kindly brought out a few glasses of human blood for my kin; and believe it or not we danced to the music, though I saw Demetri and Heidi kissing out on the balcony, and Father had a dance with Alice before he lovingly danced with my mother.

Jasper came to me and shook my hand followed by a brief embrace, "You did well, Ambrogio. I'm proud and thankful for what you did for Renesmee."

"Thank you so much, Jasper."

The shape-shifters were having their celebration somewhere else – other than Jacob's lot – as the three families celebrated together, I saw Jake dancing with Nesmee; they were having fun, so I left them for an hour or so before I walked over. Jacob's face went from happy to annoy in one-eighth of a second.

"Gino," greeted Renesmee.

I turned to Jacob, "Jake, may I borrow Renesmee for a while?" though it was really not a request.

I took her into the living room, twirled her in my arms, and we began swaying to the music but the expression on her face was not really happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her chocolate brown eyes swept the room for a moment before meeting mine again, "So... it only took all of this to happen, a near death experience, just for you to admit that you love me."

We slowly stopped swaying; and cupping her face I delicately kissed her. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," I confessed. "I suppose I should do this properly." I then got down on one knee, almost instantly all eyes slowly turned to us.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you all of my life and I promise to love you with all that I am for the rest of this life and beyond eternity." I then pulled out a little box from my pocket. "So would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?" Opening the box it revealed an opal engagement ring, with small diamonds around the glowing gem.

My father's face was overjoyed as he smiled through his fingers, Carlisle, Esme's and my Mother's expression was almost as overjoyed; Jane, Alec, and Jasper's faces were happy and content, others such as Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were shocked in a good way, but Jacob's mind was so blank that I couldn't hear a thing. A smile on her face and tears in her eyes, Renesmee looked around the room, even though I already knew what her answer was.

But then she yelled, "Yes!"

As I placed the ring on her finger a round of applause echoed around us, and, from the top floor, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett began throwing pink and white rose petals; but then Edward slowly approached us smiling.

"You have shown true loyalty and compassion, Voltago, and I know that she will be safe with you. You both have my blessing."

We shook hands. "Thank you, Edward... _Father_."

My father came to me and hugged me; Renesmee received welcome-to-the-family hugs from Didyme, Orithyia, and even Jane, while I went over to a distraught Jacob.

"Jake?"

Jacob was trying his hardest not to cry, "Y-You saved her when I couldn't have. You kept her safe during the battle, when I couldn't have. So thank you." He then firmly shook my hand.

"I promise we will visit very often." I replied.

He nodded, but his mind was shattered with disappointment. "She's just like her mom. But I suppose she knows what she wants; and I'll always be there if something goes wrong."

Tears were in Jacob's eyes but he toughened up for the rest of the party and for Renesmee.


	14. Chapter 14: Anxious Goodbyes

**Chapter 14**

**Anxious Goodbyes**

It was a hard departure for some of us, Renesmee wanted to stay with her parents until the wedding; the celebration was to take place in late March, though I knew Renesmee's family felt it was all too soon. And my father – my dearest father – he was at a loss for reasons when he tried to convince me to stay; for without me, he would no longer have the most powerful mind-reader in the world, and though he tried to hide it from he, Father tried to use Chelsea's gift upon me but Marcus knew better than anyone that his efforts were completely pointless.

I came to my father, who was pacing up and down a deserted hall; I almost felt sorry for him, it was though the insanity of living so long had finally caught up with him.

"Father...?" I whispered.

He stopped so suddenly, looked at me, and walked straight up to me and took hold of my hands; I was my father's window into the outside world – able to hear what the humans were thinking during the day hours and able give him the much-needed entertainment he required to live so soundly. But I had never seen him more hysterical in my life; so much I was actually having a moment's consideration of not going through with the wedding.

As he fiddled and stroked my right hand, I cupped his face with my free one. "Father... this isn't going to be the end of everything."

As I released his face, Father forced me against his chest and wrapped me so tightly; the other time he ever held me like this was the night before the battle with the Romanian Newborn Army.

"You are all that I have... my jewel... my son." He whimpered, "And I cannot even begin to think of how I am going to live without you... I will die." For fearing of becoming what Marcus used to be.

I sighed and held him as tight as I possibly could. "I will never be away for long; I'll come back every time I get the chance."

But Father shook his head, "It'll never be the same," releasing me, his finger tip cupped my chin and his eyes overlooked my face more than three times, "Even now I still see the little baby boy I brought so far from Forks... every time I had you nestled in my arms I knew everything was perfect."

Tears began falling from my eyes as I stared into his glistening red eyes. "I love you, Father."

He closed his eyes and frowned his lips as if he were about to cry, breathing heavily as his hands stretched across my cheeks; Father brought my head forward, and rested it in the arch of his forehead and the base of his nose. I couldn't bear to see him like this and with the possible danger of putting my father in the same apathetic state that once ruled over Marcus.

"Father, I beg you do not grieve for my loss but be happy for your gain; for you are receiving a second daughter, and the relationship of an old friend."

I felt his smile and he fiercely kissed my forehead as I showed him my dreams of what will happen. "I am gaining a new alliance... and new family." He sighed.

Slowly then Demetri came towards us, "Forgive me, my Lord but I bring news of the Cullens."

"Yes?" prompted Father.

"They have arrived, Sir."

Father then turned back to me, "We best be going; don't want to keep your lovely bride waiting, do we." He smiled.

* * *

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I waited inside the dressing room of the wonderful villa, Ambrogio and Aro had everything arranged for us here; today was the big day and I was so nervous I knew Alice was going to have trouble getting me into the wedding dress. Ambrogio and I wanted to do things a little bit more traditional – I just didn't know if Alice had the antique style in mind that we wanted but she always managed to surprise everyone so... I had no choice but to trust her.

As I waited, Rosalie came into the room, "The groom has arrived."

All of a sudden my nerves became even more unsettling; Alice came in and they both wanted to start working on my hair and make-up.

"Nessie, just breathe, okay." Came Aunt Alice.

Before sitting down I had to take a turn about the room, just to try and calm my nerves; I was looking around at the beautiful woodland landscape, the villa was placed on a hill and down below us were gorgeous, almost English-style, gardens – normally I would say that Alice had given us a wonderland, but as it was mostly Aro's doing then all credit was deserved to him. Though coincidently just as I was thinking it, I caught a glimpse of my soon-to-be-father-in-law talking to Carlisle; I smiled for he was just so utterly beautiful.

The air that Aro carried had perfectly captured the essence of a fairytale prince, as though he stepped out of the pages of Snow White – with a pale golden brocade coat, white leggings, and ivory vest – it was easy to say that he was teasing me about what I was going to see at the altar. And Granddad was dressed in the very similar style.

"Come on, Nessie." Ordered Alice, "I have to start now; otherwise you'll never be perfect for your groom."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll appear plain next to him anyway."

But then Alice lightly slapped my shoulder, "Nonsense! Trust me, when I'm through with you; not even Aro will have the nerve to think of you as plain."

Alice began work on my face, I then felt Rosalie's hands feeling their way through my hair; pushing my hair upwards and tying it into a high bun. As soon as Alice carefully made the final touch by adding a faint pink gloss to my lips, I could hear voices floating up into the room; it was my mom and dad.

"Alice?" came my mother's voice, "Can we come in; we have something for Nessie?"

Aunt Alice gave my parents the approval and in they came, with Mom holding a small blue jewellery box in her hands. Daddy was dressed smartly in the suite he wore at _his_ wedding and Mom was wearing a royal blue dress; the style was not really conducive to the theme of the wedding but, like Rosalie and Alice's gowns, each told the time of the era that still remained with them.

But as soon as my parents' eyes centred on me, Mom started crooning; placing her hand over her heart.

"Wow, Nessie; you're so beautiful." She whispered, with Daddy grinning widely beside her. Mom then opened the box in her hands, "Here. This was your Great-Grandma Swan's."

Inside was a beautiful white hair pin, with blue sapphires and diamonds. "Oh, thanks Mom. I love it; this means a lot to me."

Rosalie carefully placed the pin in my bun but my parents were soon forced out of the room as my two bridesmaids appeared to check up on me; Didyme and Orithyia, both were now at the physical age of ten, were dressed in adorable Renaissance gowns – the primary colour for the over gowns was gold but the under colour for Didyme's was red whereas Orithyia's was blue. Their locks of hair had been tired back into high ponytails, both with two strands of hair on either side of their faces; though Didyme's wavy brown hair was long enough to be neatly braided back into her lackey, whereas Orithyia's – slightly shorter blonde hair – simply fell perfectly straight passed her cheekbones.

"Oh! You guys look so adorable." I smiled.

But I smiled when I turned away from them; Rosalie took Didyme and Orithyia outside as Jacob entered in behind them.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Whispered Alice.

Alice flew out the door, and Jacob and I were finally alone.

"Hi, Jake." I smiled,

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders, hardly even looking at me. "So... this is it."

I nodded, "This is it. No turning back now."

"Yeah, I'm gathering that."

I sighed, "Jake, please, not today. I want you to be happy for me."

"I _am_ happy for you; I mean, after all this is your big day. I'm just not happy that you'll be moving away and I'll never see you again."

I smiled, came towards him and hugged him, "Nothing's going to change, Jacob. I'll just be married, that's all; but yes, I will be moving away."


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**Chapter 15**

**The Wedding**

_**Ambrogio's POV**_

To keep them occupied, my fingers began fiddling with the lace cuffs of my sleeves; my outfit was inspired by the 18th century clothing my father and uncles were wearing but mine consisted of full cream coloured pants, an ivory brocade vest with Fleur-de-lis detail, and a white poet shirt, though I was not wearing a coat like the others.

But Uncle Marcus was trying to ease my nerves as he adjusted the ruby pin on my jabot.

"Breath, Ambrogio. Renesmee will be down soon enough." He grinned.

I looked around, the garden was absolutely stunning; my father had orchestrated most of the decorations, along with little Didyme, but even the placement of the plants seemed entire too perfect. Around were beds of peonies, roses, and freesia; the chairs and tables were laced with lilacs, lily of the valley, and morning glory but perhaps my favourites were the hydrangea and the magnificent canopy of wisteria. I was proud to say that the Cullens and the Denali were highly impressed, even Jacob.

Quite soon after I saw my father talking to Edward and Bella – seeing a caress hand from my father glide across Edward's – he soon then hastened down the stairs in the direction towards his spot beside me; I tried my hardest not to read his mind – and I could tell he was trying his best not to think of anything that would give the surprise away.

"How is she, Father?" I asked as he took his place beside.

"Oh, you'll see." He smiled.

Suddenly whispers began to arise and people began to take their seats, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing; listening to other's thought kept my mind busy – Carlisle was looking and speaking to me 'Congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you' were most of the conversation. But then I heard music, De La-Haut, begin to play – kindly by my sister Jane – and everyone's head turned as the bride slowly made her long walk down the aisle.

Dear Didyme and Orithyia came out first, scattering rose petals as the paced a few steps ahead; and then emerging behind them, as they parted on either side of the aisle, came the love of my life. Renesmee Carlie was donned in a stunning 19th century cream coloured wedding dress; the torso was a corset and the skirt fanned out around her with the trail flowing behind, and in her hands was a bouquet of lilacs and lilies – she was perfectly captivating.

Renesmee seemed lost as she looked at the crowd around her, with Edward at her arm; that was at least until her eyes met mine, I knew then that she had found what she had been searching for. As Renesmee and her father's journey ended, Edward faced and kissed his daughter's cheek; before finally smiling at me and placing her hand in mine. Taking the hand of my bride I brought her to my side and the minister finally began; at all times it was almost impossible to avert my gaze from Renesmee.

Her luminous eyes and skin glowed so radiantly, she was just so beautiful; though I strongly believed that 'beautiful' was a major understatement. When time came, we turned to face each other and then the minister permitted us to say our lines; Renesmee had the honour of going first.

"Ambrogio Cyrus Voltago, today I take you as my husband. Asking you to be nothing other than what you are and I shall cherish you with a wife's love and devotion. And so with this ring I ask you to be mine."

With a warm smile I replied without missing a beat. "I do."

She placed the ring on my finger and then it was my turn.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," the tears were starting to fog my vision. "Today I take you to be my wife; to be beside me and forever a part of me. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I not yet know..." Even though it was impossible to hide anything from me. "I vow to cherish you with a husband's love and devotion; and so, my love, with this ring I ask you to be mine."

I placed the ring on her finger and she tearfully replied.

"I do."

The minister cleared his throat and announced. "I now pronounce you, man and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

Revealing her perfect angelic face from the veil, we sealed with a binding kiss, and so finally Renesmee Cullen and I were finally married.

Everyone rose from their chairs and a round of applause showered around us as red and pink rose petals, and purple wisteria blossoms fell from the sky; I was so over filled with joy for Renesmee finally now belonged to me. But I did giggle to myself as I looked back and I could have sworn, if such a thing was possible, that I witnessed tears in my father's eyes; panting as he applauded and Marcus placing a hand on his shoulder for congratulations and emotional support.

* * *

The Volturi and the Cullens were now a proper family; and when it came time to throw the bouquet it was Orithyia that caught it with Alec smiling genuinely at her side. The family danced together but Renesmee and I were pulled aside and I finally was properly introduced to the Denali Coven; Gareth and Eleazar were the first to shake my hand.

"Ambrogio Voltago, this truly is a pleasure," began Eleazar. "And such an honour to meet the first Ancient Child."

Carmen came forth and kissed both of my cheeks, "We have heard so much about you," Taking a few steps back she smiled as her eyes darted to Renesmee and then back to me. "Oh, Renesmee, you were right; he really is beautiful. The way she described you, I thought such a thing could not possibly be of this earth but not a single detail was spared; and now I see... you are the genuine article."

I bowed and thanked her for her flattery, though I felt she was being overly-kind. Our audience with them was very brief as Father and Carlisle swiftly approached us with open arms.

"Oh, Ambrogio, my young prince," Father kissed our foreheads, "And Renesmee my little princess; there are no words I can say that could possibly explain how wonderful it is to welcome you into the family." Father was almost at the point of crying, if only he could.

"Hmm, yes Renesmee, we're very proud of you. And Gino, I can honestly say that you were destined to be a part of the Cullen family."

I smiled and then uncontrollably I hugged him, "Thank you so much... _Grandfather._"

The wedding casually flowed into the reception and the toasts were made, thankfully starting with Carlisle.

"I would to propose a toast to my granddaughter and my new grandson; Renesmee, I knew from the very first moment that you came into the world that changes would start to happen to us, and, Ambrogio, you are a blessing to my family and your father. You both have certainly changed the face of the Volturi and all of us forever, and I'm sure that everyone will join me in saying 'May your happiness bring us closer together; for it has reminded us of what we fight and live for.'"

Surprisingly, the next toast was from Bella.

"I would like to say first off that being a mom has certainly turned around some aspects in my life; I mean, it only feels like yesterday that it was me and Edward sitting in the front seat, where Renesmee and Ambrogio sit now. I always thought that I could protect Renesmee from anything, even when she hardly needed protecting because she had me, her father, Rosalie and above all, she had Jacob; but then came the most unexpected thing and that was when Gino was born... I knew then that something had changed. I thought I was trying to protect Renesmee from harm but she has slowly made me realise that I was trying to separate something that should never be separated; and that was love. Often we don't choose who we love, because most of the time it chooses you; and today Renesmee and Ambrogio have chosen each other."

And then finally my father, Aro; but everyone could see for the first time that he was lost for words.

"Um... I suppose congratulations should be given first and for most," some quietly laughed with my father for his first effort, "There's very little a father can say to express the honour of seeing his own son's wedding but... Ambrogio... my son... no doubt you have seen it in my mind but I would like to say it to you none the less. Although my wife has done everything and more, but I find myself selfish in having to wait thirteen years to finally say that none of this would have ever been possible without your mother."

My breathing began to break as I folded my hands and felt my mother's ruby ring on my right hand.

"Sonja loved you more than anything, and although it was futile, I did try to save her life; though not because I loved her but because _you_ loved her. She would have belonged as one of us. My son because of you, I forever bless the day that she gave her life to bring you into it; and this I can tell you for sure, that I _know_ that she would have been proud of you today, and every day that was and will be for the rest of your life – because _I_ am so proud."

My lip was trembling as Renesmee leaned over and kissed away a single tear running down my cheek; Father had never spoken of my mother in such grace, and a round of applause rose from the crowd as I stood and walked over to my father and embraced him as tightly as I could.

"I love you, Father." I whispered under my flowing tears.

I felt his lips against my hair, "And I love you, too, my son... and so does _she_."

* * *

Later on each of the wedding gifts was revealed; I had tried my hardest not to look through Edward's thoughts, cheating by looking at the Cullen's wedding gift, but I couldn't help it as Carlisle was thinking about it almost all the time – Edward, Bella, and the other Cullen siblings had pitched and had bought us an adorable two-story cottage close to the Cullen's house for when we visited. But perhaps the most overbearing gift was the wedding present from the Volturi; it was our new home – my father had graciously given us a _palace_ in the country side of France – so we could stay close to Italy but still have our own space.

But my new father-in-law expressed his fear and concerns of having his daughter move so far away, and what affect that would have for Jacob; I told him that I had not taken Jacob out of the equation, by marrying Renesmee was to have Jacob as a brother-in-law, and that we did promise that we would visit very often.

And then finally after the wedding and the reception, after saying goodbye to our loved ones; Jasper and Alice drove us to the airport for our honeymoon – this was Carlisle and Esme's present for allowing us to have the honeymoon at Isle Esme.


	16. Chapter 16: A Heated Honeymoon, Part 1

**Chapter 16**

**A Heated Honeymoon, Part 1**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

The wedding had gone better than I ever would have thought possible, we slept all the way on the plane; and when we reached the small villa, coated in the slowly approaching sunset glow, it was just as we remembered it. We settled our things down into the giant white room but I was already starting to feel a little queasy, knowing that if I was going to have my way, which was more than likely; then this room was going to get very messy throughout the course of the night.

But Gino had expressed concerns about this part of the honeymoon; though he had promised me a real one, he had worries of me possibly falling pregnant – after all his mind digging abilities allowed him to see how fast my mom's pregnancy had developed and he had no intention of wanting that to happen to me at such a young chronological age. But sex was defiantly on the plan though we were going to play it safe and use protection.

The trip had been long and we decided for starters to begin our honeymoon with a small bite to eat; but it was human food on the menu this time, a small plate of beef stir-fry and drinks. After doing the dishes I showed Gino around the cottage, since last time my dad didn't permit him passed the front door; as the afternoon waded we walked around the island and took an afternoon nap in the sand.

* * *

I finally felt at peace, nothing was going on – no drama, no schedule, no war – just lazing about in the warm sun, wrapped in Gino's muscular arms. Together and alone at last, we each began to see a side of ourselves that we had never seen before; to finally have the freedom to be what we were with no one around to disturb us, and not even Alice could spy on us. A massive weight had been dropped from our shoulders; Ambrogio and I were completely free to do as we pleased.

The sun had only just set when we began to wake up.

Curling my fingers through my husband's long brown hair, I asked, "So what do you want to do first?"

He sighed, "I don't know, maybe a little moonlit swim before we commit the deed." He teased, with his long fingers stroking my back and kissing my hair.

Gino carried me back to the white room, placing me down on the bed he kissed me so passionately, as he had never done before; for a moment I thought he had completely forgotten about the swim. I was almost breathless as he smiled, I sat up and looked at him for it was all I could and wanted to do.

"I've never seen you like this, Gino." I sighed.

He smiled brightly, "No one has ever seen me like this because I have never been as happy as I am right now."

Moments later and Gino removed his shirt, grabbing my hands he pulled me in close; placing my hands on his chest, my fingers ran up and down his body as I leaned up and kissed him.

"I could use a few moments alone... just a few." My nerves were becoming less confident.

Gino smiled my favourite crooked smile. "I'll be waiting, Mrs. Voltago."

Gino brushed back my hair as I headed for the suitcase, I was expecting him to be waiting for me but as I turned around he had left; I sighed, scurrying through the luggage and seeming utterly lost as to what Alice had packed me because sadly there was absolutely nothing that wasn't too revealing, nothing for me to dangerously flirt in. But I soon changed that; I went into the bathroom to undressed, clothing myself with a bright gold full body swim suit that Alice had packed – only I made a few adjustments, making it into a bikini, then I placed a towel over the top.

Looking in the mirror I posed a little, making sure I was happy with what I had done, and then I finally swiftly scurried through the oasis down to the water front only not to find Gino in the water; I turned to the left and found him under the dark shade of the trees, in nothing but silver thigh length shorts.

I could see I was teasing Gino with a smile as I removed my towel, tracing my fingers down his arm; I took hold of his hand and led him into the water – it wasn't long before the remaining sun had completely gone from the sky, now the stars and the full moon were our only light. We stopped when the water reached as high as our waists, we then played for a little while; the water rippled so warmly against our skin – staring at each other – for the first really, I allowed my hands to feel freely around the smooth plains of Gino's muscular chest.

The ocean was so calmingly warm, it was almost unnoticeable, but still it was nowhere near as warm as the gaze Gino's eyes held; his golden eyes made it seem as though he had seen an angel – for maybe that's what I was to him, because he certainly was one to me. Splashing around in the water's waves, we had no problem seeing in the shining moonlight; we played together with some nearby dolphins, and had such an incredible experience, but it would be nowhere near as incredible nor as pleasurable as the experience of physically making the marriage official.

As I made my way onto the sand, I gazed astoundingly as Gino emerged out of the water; against the moonlight this silvery skinned angel, with water trickling down his stomach, came to me, smiling so beautifully it was almost torturing to have never seen this side of him before. The side I had been longing to see ever since I first fell in love with him; seeing this in my dreams gave him no credit, but to witness it now... it was a wonder how I managed to survive without it.

The feeling I was having at this point in time had gone long passed romantic – now I was drowning my sanity with an insatiable sexual desire as my hands massaged down his sides.

"Are you ready for this, Renesmee?" he asked, with a wickedly charming smile on his face but with sincere concern in his eyes.

I kissed his collar bone, "More than you know, Ambrogio."

I smiled and without saying another word, I giggled as he fluently lifted me up in his arms as if I weighed no more than a feather; I sat in the comfort warmth of the bed of white satin, impatiently waiting to consume our love for one another in such a pleasure I had never felt before. Gino had the honour of going first; as he came back from the bathroom, Gino nestled himself on top of me and began to unlace his shorts. But in a sudden stroke of panic I grasped his arm.

"Gino, wait... I'm... I'm scared. I'm scared it'll hurt." At that point it seemed ridiculous that_ I_ should be the one who wanted to back out, since _I_ was the one who wanted to do it.

But he smiled at my innocence, comforting my neck with his hand; he laid me down and whispered into my ear. "Don't be. I promise, I'll go easy... but please just warn me if I start to hurt you."

Calmed by the softness of his sable brown hair through my fingers, and the firm and warmth of his skin; Ambrogio began and was true to his word. As the springs underneath the bed began to creak louder and louder, my new husband's feel was delicate, his lips were soft and his motion was completely tender; I moaned at every sweet clench of his teeth and ever pulsating push of his lips against my own. Things really began to heat up as I constricted my legs around his waist; I encouraged and clawed at his back, Ambrogio was so strong – the bed and canopy were now shaking violently, as were the pictures on the walls, and even the lamps on the bedside tables. One of the best moments was how occasionally and pleasurably I felt blood seeping through my neck as my dark angel drew blood from intense kisses; his tongue massaged the wounds as they healed, at least neither of us was venomous.

Immediately, under every ounce of strength I didn't even knew I had, I forced Gino onto the bed beneath me; panting and moaning heavily in satisfaction with a faint blood stained smile, as I understood completely when I drew Gino's blood from his own neck – the taste was unbelievably sweet and satisfying... I always knew that Ambrogio was my singer.

Undoubtedly, that night had been the best of my life; I had never truly experienced life to fullest, not until I had endured the absolute satisfaction of blood and sex. I awoke the next morning, in the comfort of my husband's arms; seeing his sunlit glow, and the dazzling contentment shine of his smile, I knew he had enjoyed that night just as much as I did.


	17. Chapter 17: A Heated Honeymoon, Part 2

**Chapter 17**

**A Heated Honeymoon, Part 2**

_**Ambrogio's POV**_

Last night had been the most incredible night of my entire existence, and very well might be for the rest of my life; even my wildest fantasies of Renesmee could not compare. My love for Renesmee had never been so exulted – the taste of her blood, the complete embrace of her body was like I had touched heaven for the very first time... but only now I could never be happy with normal experiences of earth, I was trapped in the grip of a heaven sent angel and I could never go back.

In the piercing light of the dawn, I smiled as she slowly awoke in my arms; with her eyes still shut, she brushed her hands up against my jaw and lightly pecked my lips. Soothing across my mouth, I sucked the tip of her thumb to savour the last splash of blood before looming down on her; pushing Renesmee's head back into the pillow to fully catch the embrace of her fragrant lips.

"Hmmm, good morning, my desert blossom." I murmured.

Kissing her once again, her grip lingered on my bottom lip before reluctantly letting go and smirking softly, "Morning, my dark angel."

I tried to roll over to give her some air only her hands would not let me go; instead of taking my offer for fresh air, she snuggled up to me and preferred to smell my natural perfume. I lowered my head to her chest, my ear was just above her heart but I smiled as her fingers massaged through my hair; Renesmee then dryly laughed as she saw the state of the bed canopy above us – the bed head had a few dents and scratch marks, a few of the lamps had fallen from the bedside tables, and I could feel the bed frame had a slight bend in the wood – some had even chipped from the pressure against it.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

She giggled, "Um, considering it was a hybrid and not a vampire that done it; I would say it was lucky." Renesmee then shook her head happily, "It was incredible, Gino. _You_ were incredible."

Raising my head, I lifted a lock of Renesmee's hair just to check her neck; but thankfully there were no bite marks, they were all completely healed as though it had never happened. "Not so bad yourself, Nesmee." I joked, before she buried my face into her chest again.

I was most contented to see that I had satisfied Renesmee's lust just as well as she did mine.

That morning we didn't bother to go to the mainland to hunt, Renesmee – in our freedom – was unable to restrain herself from her true feelings; she refused to let me go... or even to get out of bed. We made love that morning, feasting on each other's blood, as we remembered it was just as invigorating and thrilling as before; I never realised just how desperate Renesmee had wanted me, and now that we were married I was free to give myself up to her.

And I loved her so much, I hardly refused the opportunity; it was not until one in the afternoon that we decided to stop having sex after the bed canopy had completely collapsed.

There were still plenty of other things to do, though Renesmee suggested that we could always take things into the blue room; but I insisted that there was going to be plenty of time for that, though it was hard but I finally managed to Renesmee out of the house. For a whole month we spent our days in the sunny paradise, luckily for the cleaning crew we tried our best not to do anymore damage then what we had already done.

But if it were up to Renesmee; we'd never stop making love – but on the last night upon staying at Isle Esme, we decided to do it just one last time, mainly because I was down to my last condom.

* * *

It was now late March and leaving Isle of Esme was harder than I thought, especially after having such a breath-taking time; but it was not all bad, after all we were moving to France, and when we did arrive we got settled into our new home immediately. Our new home was the Volturi's wedding gift to us; my father had brought us a stately home in the cloudy country.

Placed on a hill top, the home over looked a beautiful lake, meadows stretched on to the horizon, and nearby was a somewhat small town; the estate truly brought us back into the 17th and 18th century. There were over eighty rooms, surrounded by colours of cream, champagne, and ivory; the floors were polished marble, light shaded drapes, a giant stair cases crested with gold, exquisite crystal chandeliers and decorative brocade interior, and even a large dining hall and magnificent ballroom.

The town was a good spot for me to feed but only every so often – now I had to start taking my diet more seriously – and there were more than plenty of cattle, sheep, and other life stock to feed upon; and not to mention the occasional midnight snack from my wife. As we entered the master bedroom, Renesmee's face went completely blank with amazement, whereas I was rather used to living in such luxury.

"What do you think, Chérie? Will it do?"

Renesmee smiled and ran straight into my arms, her lips embracing mine as soon as they could. "I don't know if it's up to the standards for an Italian prince but it suites me just fine, my Love."

I was so happy to see my wife shine. "Don't forget, Renesmee; by marriage that makes you a princess now... well, sort of."

But as I had promised myself to Renesmee, though reluctantly, as my wedding gift to her; I resigned from my position within the Volturi Guard – much to my father's sadness and Uncle Caius's disappointment – though I did go back every now and again... as a part time job I guess you could say. But the French palace still made me feel like the Italian prince that I was and best of all I had my princess to share it with.


	18. Chapter 18: Something Unexpected

**Chapter 18**

**Something Unexpected**

Over the following few months, every error was being made right and things began to mend in our world.

We visited the Cullens for three weeks once every four or so months, I felt it was only right for Jacob's sake; my beloved cousins Didyme and Orithyia still had a little less than five years left before reaching full maturity, but already I could see Orithyia and my brother, Alec, were beginning to form a subtle romantic relationship.

But to my upmost joy, the Volturi had finally found the Romanian coven; Renesmee and I were present that day, my father had even Renesmee her very own Volturi necklace – though she was lesser of a member of the guard than I was but we stood by my father as I watched Felix and Demetri destroy the Romanians for good.

Short time afterwards and Father had sent us a letter from news in South America that they had managed to hunt down the 'Vampire Scientist' named Joham; and they too had disposed him for carelessly creating half-breeds – this made our new family acquaintances, Nahuel, and his younger sister, Jennifer, rather happy even if it was the death of their father. Renesmee and I befriended them, though we did not have the pleasure of meeting Serena or Maysun but we were hopeful of meeting them in the future; and as an added measure of trust, I even introduced Nahuel to my cousins, Didyme and Orithyia, who he appeared quite fond of – and for once in our lives, Nahuel and I actually felt a little special; for we were the only two male vampire hybrids in the world.

_Two years passed since the honeymoon, and Renesmee had just celebrated her fifteenth birthday._

My darling wife and I were enjoying our blissful marriage so contently, we had arrived back home from celebrating Renesmee's fifteenth birthday at the Cullens, and I was not too far off; though Edward and Bella still hadn't completely accepted me into their lives yet, though would have if Renesmee had of married Jacob instead of me.

But after all this time, to the entire family's surprise, something wonderful happened.

* * *

We just got home from school, having a high education in France was a little different from what we were both used to; to unwind we decided to go hunting, but as inhumane as it was I decided to hunt in the town, whereas Renesmee stuck to her family tradition. Having a fun time running through the fields, walking through the gardens that Renesmee adored and kept at its best; and not once were we bored with doing the same thing every once and a while.

In my study I lounged after a successful hunt in the nearby town, happily Renesmee approached me; placing her legs on either side of me, she cupped my face and seduced me into a passionate kiss.

"Sweetheart," she whispered.

Even after nearly two years, it still gave me the deepest satisfaction, to call her my wife. "Yes, my Love." I answered.

"Something's happened…"

I placed my hands over her own. "What's wrong?" I asked. Nothing was to happen in this house without me knowing about it.

Instantly I searched through her mind but it only took me one second to find the problem – or should I say blessing. Renesmee smiled and I naturally replied it, she ran her fingers through my long brown hair as I forcefully but lovingly embraced her tightly.

I was so happy. "Oh my goodness, Renesmee, my darling. This is marvellous news!"

Twirling her above my head and fully cherishing her in my arms; we kissed fiercely with excitement, immediately afterwards Nesmee reached for the phone and I went to my desk and began writing to my father – I was for certain this news would instantly grab my father's attention.

As I wrote the letter I could hear Rosalie's voice from the phone with Alice and Bella mumbling in the background – overwhelmed with excitement but still fearing for Nesmee's well being – for a something like this has never happened before, so we didn't know what to expect. Still hearing Rosalie's muffled voice even as Renesmee put down the phone, she marched into my study, smiling.

"Rosalie, Mom, Dad, and Jacob are coming as we speak. The rest will be coming as soon as they can."

I took the piece of parchment in my hands, reading it to Renesmee in my mind.

_Dear Father,_

_I hope all is well in Italy. I miss everyone so much, you, mother, my beloved brother and sister, my cousins, and Uncle Marcus and Caius of course.  
Here in France, things are absolutely perfect – in fact they are now more than ever._

_This letter I send to you remains short and sweet for I wish for you to come as soon as possible and see it for yourself – _

_For the sake of your grandchild... _

**The End.**


End file.
